A Quantum Mirror Story
by jakefanatic
Summary: Janet's back! After losing everyone she loved in her reality, including her husband, can she recover to be happy in the new reality she's been sent too? Janet Jacob pairing Completed!
1. Chapter One

Author's Notes: _Italics_ indicate person on other side of phone conversation

* * *

Her arm was hurting, her lungs were burning from the smoke, and her entire body was beyond exhaustion. Her husband pulled her first by her hand, next with his arm around her, until finally her legs gave way and he had to carry her. He did not care; he had an enduring strength that enabled him to carry her for extended periods of time if necessary.

She knew he would too. He loved her and would carry her to the ends of the world and back, if he had too. She loved him as equally and as intensely. Tears were streaming down her face because of her love for him and because he could not afford to allow his grief consume him.

Their closest friends had died so that they might have a chance to live. One chance was all they had with less than five minutes to go until the self-destruct would destroy the facility. One chance for them to escape this hell on Earth.

He gently set her down then quickly turned and activated the Quantum mirror. His fingers typed furiously on the keyboard making the images of the mirror blur from one image to the next. They were changing so quickly she couldn't keep up. Every so often the image would pause for a moment as he studied the readout on the computer screen. Then the images would rapidly flash by again.

"Damn!" he suddenly growled slamming his fist on the desk.

She was afraid to speak to him but the look in his eyes when he turned to glance at her told her what she needed to know. He turned away, quickly glancing at this watch before he punched a few of the keys on the keyboard. The image quickly returned to one that she saw moments ago.

He quickly helped her to her feet. The tears were streaming down his face.

"Be happy my love," he smiled resting his hand on her rounded belly. "**No matter what**!"

His lips quickly covered hers before she could speak. It was a brief, intense moment as he held her so tightly that she couldn't breathe then quickly pushed her towards the mirror.

The instant her hand touched the mirror, she was transported looking at him in the mirror. His lips moved but she couldn't hear his words. It did not matter; she knew what he said.

"I love you too," she wept just before the image flashed white then was gone.

Alarms suddenly sounded just as she felt sharp pains in her back and her abdomen. She collapsed in agony. The agony of pain…and grief.

* * *

Brigadier General Jack O'Neill was enjoying his bowl of Fruit Loops and cup of black coffee. Taking full advantage of his rank by having his breakfast in his office. He always found it **a lot** easier to do the tedious task of filling out requisition orders and other mundane paperwork while crunching away on his favorite cereal. And he always found it amusing to purposely leave coffee stains on the paperwork. That and the Fruit Loops always put him in a good mood for the day.

So, Walt, Jack's right hand man, always made sure Jack had his cereal before the onslaught of the day's tasks began. Hell, Sergeant Walter Davis was more than Jack's right hand man, he was the whole arm and then some! Without him, Jack would have resigned a long time ago. He never understood how General Hammond did the job. Not until Walt took a two week vacation. Then Jack realized how important the man really was and learned to appreciate him rather than give him a hard time. Well, Jack would still give Walt a hard time just not on a regular basis.

"Sir, here's the report for your first briefing of the day at 0900H," Walt smiled as he set the folder on Jack's desk.

"Thanks Walt. Whose team is it again?"

"Colonel Carter's, Sir."

Jack should have guessed at the thickness of the folder. Carter knew, when using a lot of technobabble in her reports, to add amendments on the side to explain the certain words in simple terms for Jack. Of course it was all a waste of time, Jack would never read the whole reports. He simply would look for what planet they were going to and why. Always hoping the reports would mention the discovery of new weapons of some kind.

Alarms suddenly sounded while Jack was reaching for the report and Jack's phone instantly rang. His hand quickly moved from the report to the phone.

"O'Neill," he answered quickly.

"_Sir, the is Andersen in the security room. Level 29's sensor alarms just activated! There's activity in the room!_"

"Hostile?"

"_No, Sir! I've already called Dr. Warner and his team! They're on their way! Sir!_"

"Yes, Anderson?" Jack asked, hearing the young Airman's excitement.

"_Sir…a woman came through the mirror! Sir! It's Dr. Fraiser!_"

Jack blinked in surprise.

"On my way!" Jack said.

After hanging up the phone, Jack ran out of his office.

* * *

The alarms were finally turned off by the time Dr. Warner arrived with his team. Although, he never imagined he would be heading down to level twenty-nine. He had no idea there was a level twenty-nine and thought Anderson misinformed him. But Anderson insisted and told the Doctor which door to use that would take him down to level twenty-nine.

It was a single staircase that led him down to a room. A top-secret room where the Quantum Mirror was kept. The same Quantum Mirror that was supposedly destroyed years ago. Warner wasn't expecting to see that.

Nor did he **ever** imagine he would be there to see one of his most respected colleagues, who was loved by all at the SGC, back from the dead!

Dr. Janet Fraiser was crying uncontrollably and appeared to be in a tremendous amount of pain. Her normally spotless white lab coat was splattered with bloodstains. Her left arm, which trembled at her side, was badly burned.

"Please…help me," she gritted through her teeth.

That's when Dr. Warner noticed where her right hand was resting and what she was actually doing while she sat there on the floor.

"How far along are the contractions?" he asked kneeling beside her and taking her pulse.

"My water already broke…the baby is coming. I'm only two weeks into the third trimester," she grimaced as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please…save my baby…she's all I have!"

""You both will be fine," he assured her, signally the stretcher to be brought over. "Quickly!"

"DOC!"

"Yes," Warner and Fraiser said at the same time when General O'Neill burst into the room.

"Colonel O'Neill!" Fraiser exclaimed.

"Actually its, General O'Neill," he smiled proudly moving to help lift her onto the stretcher.

"Good Lord, what reality did my husband send me too!" she grimaced, then doubled over.

"Let's get her to OR one!" Warner ordered.

"What's going on?" O'Neill asked.

"Sir, your questions will have to wait until later! I have a premature baby to deliver! It can't wait, I don't want to risk losing both the mother and child!"

"Janet, you're married and a mommy…congratulations!" O'Neill smiled, as he assisted Warner's staff. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Dr. Warner, can I have something for the pain?" Fraiser asked. "I don't think I can handle delivering a baby and putting up with Jack at the same time right now! Not after the hell I just went through!"

O'Neill smiled, "Nice to see some things remain the same in some of those alternate realities! Still full of spirit, just like our little Janet used to be!"

"Sir, please!" Dr. Warner protested.

"Right, let's get her to the OR," the General said then assisted Dr. Warner and his team as they carried the stretcher up the stairs.

* * *

Holy Hannah! Janet was alive! Sam didn't care if the woman came from an alternate reality or not! After more than six months the pain of losing her friend was still fresh in Sam's heart. But no longer, Janet was alive and in this reality.

Of course, Sam and her team were a bit confused. They thought the Quantum mirror had been destroyed. And they had no idea about level 29. It was only known that level 28, where the Stargate was located, was the bottom level deep within Cheyenne Mountain.

General O'Neill quickly filled them in on a few details about the mirror being held in a secret room just below the Gate on the chance that some good might come from it. The mirror was monitored from the security room in case something bad came through.

Only, something, or rather some**one** good did come. And in a few minutes that count was about to double.

Sam watched anxiously with the others from the observation room. Her, Daniel, Teal'c and General O'Neill stood as close to the window as possible. No one spoke. Instead they listened to Janet as she labored to bring her baby into this reality.

There was a collective sigh when Dr. Warner delivered the quiet, yet **very** alive baby and held her up for Janet to see. She smiled brightly threw her tears and was allowed to briefly hold her baby with her one good arm.

"Where does she get the energy?" O'Neill asked.

"Janet always had to keep ahead of guys like you, Jack," Daniel smiled. "In addition, to caring for her patients."

Sam laughed softly watching as Dr. Warner and his staff quickly and efficiently tended to a tiny baby girl, cleaning her then promptly placing inside an incubator and hooking her up to all kinds of monitors. Then Sam and the others waited anxiously while the Doctor tended to Janet's injuries.

They all had so many questions they wanted to ask Janet about her reality. Sam especially was wondering if she and Janet were even good friends in that reality. Curious about whom Janet's husband was, if she was in fact married and since the Janet in Sam's reality never got married.

Then Sam started wondering about Cassie. The girl, actually Cassie was nearly a young woman now at eighteen and in her last year of high school, had gutted it out for the past six months. Janet may have not been her biological mother but Cassie loved the woman regardless.

"Sir, before we tell Cassie, I think we should question Janet first," Sam dutifully informed O'Neill.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," he sighed, narrowing his eyes.

"Right, this Janet might not know Cassie at all," Daniel said.

"She knew me, thought I was a Colonel," O'Neill said, never taking his eyes away from the commotion below. "Apparently, Janet's husband sent her here."

"Who is he, Sir?" Sam asked, trying not to sound too anxious.

"I haven't had the chance to question her yet," he smiled, glancing her way.

Sam and the others noticed Dr. Warner was finished and leaving the operating room. A moment later, he joined them in the observation room.

"Both Janet and her baby are doing fine," he reported. "I've given her something for the pain and a mild sedative to help her rest. My main concern is the baby. She'll have to be monitored around the clock."

"When can I question Janet?" O'Neill asked.

"Not for several hours. She's emotionally and physically exhausted from her injuries and from delivering the baby."

"Janet's one tough woman!" O'Neill commented.

"That may be, but she needs time to rest from her injuries. Ideally, I wouldn't allow you to question her until tomorrow," Warner continued. "However, I understand she may have information we need for the protection of Earth in this reality. At least, give her a few hours. Then you can question her, but for a limited time only."

"Ok, Doc. Call me as soon as she's awake," O'Neill said then left.

"Can we see her?" Sam asked, for herself as well as Daniel and Teal'c.

Both men were quiet, but they were her teammates, her friends, she could tell they were just as excited as her about Janet being in this reality.

"She won't wake up," Warner insisted.

"That's fine," Daniel quickly said.

Dr. Warner smiled, "Ok, but only for a few minutes."

A few minutes later, Sam and her team were staring down watching Janet sleep peacefully. Her ordeal, still unknown to them, didn't show on her face. The only evidence was her heavily bandaged arm that rested comfortably at her side.

Looking at her, one would never know of the grief Janet was going through. Sam was certain Janet would mourn deeply. The Janet Sam knew **never** hesitated to show her emotions. Janet was passionate, had a fiery temper, was compassionate and caring towards her patients and friends, and never, **ever** hesitated to flash that bright smile of hers. She loved life, her daughter, her friends, and her job.

Yet, in their line of work at the SGC, losing a fellow soldier was a part of the job. You expected it; you were prepared for it. But that didn't mean the loss of a friend didn't hurt any less. And while it hurt Sam like hell when she lost her best friend, she knew that Janet died doing something she loved and couldn't ask for her friend to have gone any other way.

Now, Janet was back. The atmosphere at the SGC was already buzzing with talk of her return. Everyone was extremely happy, Sam and her team included. There was even a soft, cuddly teddy bear brought in by one of the nurses to congratulate Janet on the birth of her daughter.

Sam moved quietly towards the incubator to finally see Janet's little girl. The infant was…**tiny**. Janet was a small woman, but this baby was so tiny, Sam was surprised it could even be alive. Of course, Sam wasn't a medical doctor; she had no idea about premature babies but was already determined to find out all she could.

"I wonder who the father is?" Daniel quietly asked, standing beside Sam.

"Could be anyone," Sam whispered with a smile. "Maybe you!"

"I doubt it. She has black hair," Daniel pointed out.

They both glanced at Teal'c.

"Maybe it's Teal'c," Daniel joked.

"That is highly unlikely," Teal'c replied. "The baby resembles her mother."

"Whomever he is, Janet loved him very much," Sam sighed getting a closer looked at the baby.

"What makes you say that?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, you saw how Janet held the baby," Sam said turning to face him. "This baby is all she has left of the man she loves."

* * *

When Janet woke up, four of her closest friends were there smiling at her. Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack, how could she forget Jack. Actually, in her reality they were her closest friends. Judging by their anxious smiles, she must have been a good friend with them in this reality too. It was a joy to see them alive and well, considering everyone she knew in her reality was now dead, even her husband, the father of her baby.

"My baby?" she hesitantly asked.

"Doing fine," General O'Neill smiled. "Dr. Warner has his staff keeping their eyes on her at all times."

"Can I see her? I really need to see her again," Janet said, unable to stop the tears.

"Sure, Carter, guys, let's give her a hand," O'Neill ordered.

Sam helped Janet into a robe and they all helped Janet onto her feet. Everything hurt the moment she was on her feet but she didn't care. She had to see her little girl, to be certain with her own eyes that the baby was doing well. With the aid of her four personal assistants, Janet made it over to see her baby girl.

The baby was so small but Janet was expecting that. Being a doctor she knew exactly what to expect when a baby was born prematurely. Her little girl was hooked up to a ventilator because her immature lungs weren't developed enough to breathe on their own. She was also hooked up to a cardiorespirator monitor with a pulse oximeter, not only to regulate her heartbeat but to also measure the oxygen in her blood. Janet saw no feeding tubes in her baby's nose or mouth. Nor would the baby have those yet, she was too young. Feeding would occur intravenously as would any antibiotics.

Janet's tears flowed freely. It hurt to not be able to just reach down and scoop her baby up into her arms. Gentle hands caressed her back and helped her to seat in a chair that had quickly appeared behind her. When she looked up, she saw the concerned looks of her friends. And yet…they weren't her friends.

Again, the tears flowed. She couldn't stop them. She didn't even have the energy to try.

"You know Janet, I'm going to need them to mop the infirmary floor soon," Jack joked.

Anyone who didn't know Jack O'Neill might think that comment was rude. Not Janet. She smiled looking up at him. He sounded **exactly** like the Jack in her reality. He even had the same quirky smile.

Janet looked more closely at their faces and into their eyes. In each one of them Janet recognized and was familiar with those looks. Yes, she knew them and knew them well. And they knew her. Leave it to her husband to send her to a reality similar to their own.

"We're all a little curious about who the father is," Sam smiled warmly.

A reality similar but not the same.

Sam's comment was a harsh reminder that this reality was not Janet's. If they were all curious about the baby's father then Janet never met her husband in this reality. She already knew she was dead in this reality, otherwise he never would have sent her here. But the fact that he didn't come with her told her that there was a version of her husband in this reality.

"Yes, we are curious. But we also need to know what happened in your reality," Jack spoke softly. "No pressure, whenever you're ready. We can do it later if you like."

"Thank you," she sighed looking back at her baby. "But I would rather just get it over with."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

Janet simply nodded, never taking her eyes off her baby.

"Earth was under attack. The war with the Goa'uld took a turn for the worse when Anubis rose to power. He killed the System Lords, hunted down and killed the Tok'ra and Jaffa rebellion. Then he even managed to take on the Asgard, destroying them as well. With all of our allies dead and gone, there was nothing stopping Anubis from attacking Earth."

"We were able to stop Anubis, and even devised a weapon to stop the super soldiers," Sam mentioned.

"The Sam in my reality also developed a weapon in fighting Anubis' drones. Only it wasn't enough. There were too many of them. They attacked all the major cities, first from the sky then with ground troops. We tried to evacuate as many people as we could to the Alpha site before it was too late, not that it mattered. We knew eventually Anubis would find it, but the plan was that those survivors would scatter about the galaxy, in hopes that some of the human race survived."

"I had remained behind as long as I could. Planning on heading out with the final group. Colonel O'Neill, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were the last line of defense at the SGC. However, we waited too long. The super soldiers penetrated the SGC. We were cut off from the Gate Room. Sam thought of the mirror only because she, my husband and Selmak had been working on the mirror. It was Selmak who figured out a way to determine if an alternate reality was safe for us to travel to or not."

"Selmak…you mean, Jacob?" Jack asked.

Janet sighed in relief as freshly formed tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes," she exhaled slowly.

Janet squeezed her eyes shut. The memory of what happened in the tunnels was still fresh in her mind. The cries of her friends, as they died, the anguish in her husband's eyes and the tremor in his voice when he spoke to her as he carried her through the tunnels.

An involuntary shiver ran through her body as she hugged herself. A warm hand gently took hold of hers. Another set of hands rested on her shoulders. Opening her eyes, Janet saw Sam was holding her hand. Daniel and Teal'c both had a hand each on her shoulders.

"I watched you all die," Janet wept. "You held the super soldiers off long enough for Jacob and me to get away and make it to the mirror. You gave your lives to save us."

Janet sobbed uncontrollably.

"Let's get her back to her bed," Jack quickly ordered.

"No…I have to finish…I can't go through this again," Janet insisted wiping her tears. "Please!"

Jack slowly nodded, "Take your time."

"Jacob and I made it to the mirror. There was five minutes left until the self-destruct would activate. Jacob desperately tried to find a reality, much like he had done many times before. Only there were so many realities where Earth was occupied, gone or where we couldn't go together. Jacob managed to find one as time was running out …with less then ten seconds to go before the self-destruct detonated, Jacob shoved me hard towards the mirror. I couldn't stop my momentum…"

"Then you ended up here, in our reality," Daniel added solemnly.

"Wait…you mean Jacob…" Jack started to say.

"Jacob is…was my husband in my reality," Janet said, looking at her baby. "In the end, he could only save me and his baby."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. God, she wanted to hold her baby, to hold something of the man she deeply loved.

Turning back, she saw all of their faces and laughed softly through her tears.

"You all made those same exact faces when Jacob's and my secret was finally out. Jack you thought it was cool and joked that I was Sam's wicked stepmother. You were even quick to point out that I was a grandmother to Jacob's grandkids and never hesitated to call me granny. Teal'c merely smiled and raised his eyebrow, dutifully informing me how passionate a Tok'ra mate could be! Daniel, you were a good friend and were extremely happy for me. And Sam…you squirmed a little…ok, you squirmed a lot and looked extremely uncomfortable! The whole idea took some time for you to get used to. You and Jacob had quite a few long talks, in between the fighting and battling with the Goa'uld. We weren't so sure if you were going to come around or not."

"We were even afraid to tell you about the baby! But it was the baby that forced us to tell everyone about our secret because Jacob insisted we get married. Selmak, Jacob and I were afraid when we discovered I accidentally got pregnant. We weren't sure what kind of world the baby would be born into. We even debated about terminating the pregnancy. However, **Jacob** had already made up his mind. He **wanted** the baby. He told Selmak and me that the baby would give us hope. Hope that one day, she would live in a world free from the danger of the Goa'uld. That's when Jacob and Selmak started working on the Quantum Mirror…a last resort. But we didn't really plan on using it, not unless we could be together."

"Well, you and your baby are safe now," Jack smiled. "We might even be able to do something about Jacob!"

"Sir!" Sam exclaimed, squirming uncomfortably.

"Carter, who knows…maybe Dad was having a secret love affair with the Doc!" Jack continued. "For a Tok'ra, he did spend a lot of time in the infirmary!"

"Jack, he may not have either. We need to consider that possibility," Daniel added.

"What about the baby? Do we tell him about her?" Sam asked.

"I believe Jacob Carter should be informed," Teal'c finally spoke. "He has a right to know he has a daughter."

"But she's not really his daughter," Daniel said.

"What's the difference? That reality…this reality? The baby's here in this reality and isn't going anywhere!" Jack said.

"Shouldn't it be Janet's decision," Sam insisted.

Yes, it should be Janet's decision. But how can she decide? The grief was still fresh and not likely to fade anytime soon. Not to mention her head was spinning when they were talking around her. Or possibly it was the effect of the drugs in her system that was making her woozy.

But what she would give to see this Jacob, to hope he had feelings for her. There was the possibility that he may not want anything to do with her, but it was a chance Janet was willing to take. After all, Sam, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c all seemed similar to their counterparts in her reality. Perhaps the same could be said for Jacob and Selmak.

"Jack, please…contact him," Janet requested. "I need to know…for my daughter's sake."


	2. Chapter Two

Author's notes: ' ' indicates dialogue between Jacob and Selmak; Italics indicate Selmak is speaking

* * *

The moment Jacob emerged from the event horizon and arrived at the SGC, he knew he did something wrong. He could tell the moment he saw Sam nervously fidgeting beside her commanding officer. She only got that look when Jacob did something that totally embarrassed her. Thankfully it didn't happen often.

But whatever Jacob did, Jack was grinning from ear to ear about it! That smirk suddenly sent off warning bells in Jacob's head! And Selmak dutifully supplied the sound of fire alarms to purposely annoy him. However, it didn't make sense if Jack was **that** happy at Sam's expense.

Unless…Sam and Jack…

'Oh, God…I don't think I want to know,' Jacob retorted as he slowly descended the ramp.

'Jacob, don't be such a pessimist!' Selmak inserted.

'Look at that grin! Jack's up to something! And it has something to do with **my** little girl!'

'First of all, Samantha is **not** a little girl anymore.'

'I know that Selmak!' Jacob snapped.

'She's a very beautiful woman,' Selmak continued. 'This belief you have of her being forever a virgin is unfounded!'

'Selmak!'

'Really Jacob, I find it hard to believe a woman Samantha's age isn't sexually active!'

'Selmak!'

'At least one Carter's having sex…' Selmak commented dryly.

'What have I told you about that? And I don't need to be hearing about my daughter's sex life right now! That's the last thing I need to imagine my little girl doing!'

'Just **try** to remain civilized! Don't make me take control of your body so that you don't say something to hurt your daughter's feelings! Plus, I doubt the Joint Chiefs would like it if you castrated General O'Neill, a somewhat respected leader and proven warrior!'

'Fine,' Jacob growled at her.

Jacob had no choice but to comply with Selmak's request. He knew she would do exactly what she said because she's done it before on several occasions when he had been addressing the High Council. Too often did Jacob open his mouth and blurt out some Earth obscenity, where upon Selmak would instantly take over and apologize for him. A few months after Jacob's integration into the Tok'ra and they were well versed in Earth's more colorful metaphors.

"Jacob, glad you could make it so quickly!" Jack smiled when Jacob finally reached him and shook his hand.

"Your message said it was urgent," Jacob said, noticing Sam couldn't even make eye contact with him.

"Yes,** I** did," Jack said rubbing his hands together. "Why don't we go to me office and I'll fill you in on the details."

"Sure," Jacob replied then followed Jack and Sam.

A few moments later, on the stairs, Jacob reached to touch Sam's arm.

"Sam, is everything alright?" he asked quietly.

"Fine Dad," she smiled nervously.

Her blue eyes briefly locked on his but were quick to dart in the other direction as they continued up the stairs.

'Shit, Selmak this can't be good!' Jacob told his symbiote as they made their way through the briefing room to Jack's office.

'Just remember, it could always be worse.'

'Like how?'

Selmak didn't respond, even when Jacob saw Jack pull something out of his top desk drawer.

"Here, Jacob," Jack grinned.

'Remember, be calm Jacob,' Selmak reminded as Jacob slowly took the cigar from Jack's hand.

Jacob was trying to be calm. But he was never good at controlling his temper, even with Selmak on board as the co-pilot. That grin on Jack's face and the nervous look on Sam's face…

"**You get my daughter pregnant then tell me by giving me a fucking cigar**!" Jacob roared, taking an aggressive step towards Jack.

"Dad!"

"Whoa, Jacob!" Jack protested, jumping back with his hands up in the air. "First of all, Sam's not pregnant! I never touched your daughter. Nor would I ever. Don't get me wrong Jacob, she's a lovely woman. I just don't…"

"Sir!"

"Sorry! Maybe I should have listened to Daniel, he told me the cigar was a bad idea but I couldn't think of any other way to tell you!"

"Tell me what?" Jacob asked, just **so** greatly relieved that his daughter wasn't knocked up by her CO.

"We've all just been so excited the past twenty-four hours and anxious for you to arrive…"

"Sir, maybe you should just get to the point!" Sam insisted.

"Right, Jacob…I…we," Jack paused and cleared his throat, took an extra step back away from Jacob then asked, "Jacob, by chance…wereyouhavingasercretloveaftairwithamemberoftheSGC?"

"What? Was I…having a…secret love affair with…a member of the SGC? What kind of question is that?"

"Sorry, Jacob, I had to ask," Jack replied shrugging his shoulders.

"This is a joke, right?" Jacob asked.

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't they be laughing?' Selmak commented. 'They're not laughing.'

'I can see that!' Jacob snapped at her.

'Don't get snippy with me! **I** didn't ask if you were intimately involved with any of the women here at the SGC! You might be less snippy if…'

Jacob sighed, tuning Selmak out. She would be ranting for hours if he didn't purposely tune her out. Sure it would piss her off but at least it would shut her up and she would remain quiet for a while, contemplating how to get back at him. Actually she would often pout, giving him the silent treatment, whenever he tuned her out. Jacob always wondered, during those moments, if they made a mistake in saying Selmak was the oldest and wisest because she acted like a child when she pouted!

"Not that it's any of your business but **no**," Jacob said, then turned to Sam, "I haven't really be in love with anyone since Sam's mother."

Sam smiled, finally looking at him. Jacob even thought he saw her sigh in relief, like she had been holding her breath this whole time.

"Dad, do you remember a few years ago we had an incident with the Quantum mirror with alternate realities?" she asked.

"Yes, George filled me in the details. I couldn't believe it though. A Dr. Samantha Carter from a different reality?"

"It's all true, Dad."

"Even the part with you having long hair?" he joked making her smile. "So, who came through this time? And what do they have to do with me?"

"Jacob, apparently in this alternate reality you were married to a member of the SGC," Jack explained. "That Earth was attacked, no one survived except the one person **you** saved by sending here, to this reality."

"But **I**…"

"The you in another reality!" Jack continued. "The other you, saved his wife…and his unborn child."

Jacob felt Selmak wiggle in total astonishment as she was no longer pouting after hearing such news. The sensation always made Jacob's stomach feel queasy. He quickly sat down in the nearest chair.

"Dad?"

"I'm fine. The news just took both Selmak and myself by surprise, that's all."

'Sorry, Jacob,' Selmak said to him instantly making his stomach feel better.

'Thanks, Sel.'

"So, you're telling me, in another reality I'm married and that my wife is now here in this reality…and is pregnant with my…baby?"

"Actually, she was pregnant," Sam replied. "Her injuries caused her to go into the labor. She delivered a baby girl a few hours after she arrived."

"A girl?" Jacob asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Little thing, takes after her mother," Jack cheerfully inserted.

"Wait, who is this person? Isn't there some temporal phase shifting issue or something that prevents two of the same person from existing in the same reality?" Jacob quickly asked.

"Yes, but in our reality, she died," Sam said sadly.

"Who?" Jacob finally asked.

* * *

Janet Fraiser?

Selmak never would have guessed that one. Hell, Selmak never would have guessed any woman. Jacob never seemed interested any woman other than Sam's mother who had been dead for more than twenty years.

Well, to say Jacob wasn't interested wasn't entirely true. He was interested in women. He was just never interested in getting involved with a woman romantically. And romantic meaning in love with a woman.

He did look at women. Selmak caught him looking on several occasions. It was a little frustrating after she first blended with him, trying to hold a conversation with him when his eyes wandered and his mind would follow. But after being blended with Jacob for some time now, Selmak was even looking herself and would comment on a lovely lady when she passed by.

Both even thought Janet Fraiser was a lovely little lady with a so much energy and personality. She reminded Jacob of a few such women in his life. Some of which he had intimate relations with after his wife passed on. But he never allowed those women to get close to him and vice versa.

However, when Jacob blended with Selmak, the idea of have sex with a woman while someone else was in his head was just too weird for him. Selmak knew, because her personality was predominately female, the idea of sex while she had a front row seat in his head made Jacob nervous and extremely uncomfortable.

Selmak even suggested that she could be beneficial during those intimate moments with a woman because of her experience. **Was that a mistake of galactic proportions**! Jacob had **never** been so insulted in his entire life! Really, Selmak didn't mean to imply that Jacob was a bumbling idiot who had no idea how to make love to a woman. She quickly apologized, informing Jacob that he seemed quite knowledgeable of women's anatomy, and even offered to shut her eyes and sleep during the entire experience, which only succeeded in further upsetting him.

After that conversation, the topic of sex was **never** brought up again. Thus, was probably why Jacob never pursued Janet in this reality, even though she did fit into the category of what his type of woman was. And probably why Selmak never considered Janet to be a possible mate for Jacob. With no possibility of sex, why bother looking for a mate? Selmak hadn't had sex in decades, what was another century or two…or three?

Yet, in another reality, she and Jacob did find a mate. And they did have sex. At least once if Janet and Jacob created a child together. Selmak always considered herself a bit of a romantic, and never would have used a test tube, in this reality or any other!

'At least I was having sex in some reality,' Selmak thought to herself, keeping that comment from Jacob.

Not that he was paying any attention to her. Jacob's emotions were a jumbled mess. Selmak could feel Jacob's doubts he was having about himself. She could hear his thoughts. Wondering if his decisions caused him to miss out on the happiness his alternate self had found. Wondering what other mistakes he's made in this reality.

'Jacob, you can't be second guessing yourself,' Selmak gently suggested.

'How can you say that?'

Selmak sighed, his confusion and doubt was overwhelming her. She was confused herself, which only compounded their situation.

'What about the baby? Should I be happy? It's **not** really my baby…but then again…it is **my** baby.'

'Jacob, we need to keep things in perspective,' Selmak said.

'How can we keep our perspective when we're dealing with different realities?'

'Ok, perhaps if we keep things simple…'

'I don't see how things **can** be simple!'

'Let us list the facts. First, alternate realities exist. Second, in this one alternate reality, you and I were married to Janet Fraiser. Third…'

'Got married! Shit, Selmak, we did more than that we…**they** had a kid!'

Selmak sighed. She was getting a headache. **This** baby only complicated matters. Jacob wasn't ready to be a father again. The very idea of instant fatherhood seemed to terrify him.

She could have strangled O'Neill for how he handled the situation. A cigar? What kind of sick joke was that? Telling Jacob he suddenly had a little girl should have happened more delicately.

"Dad?"

'Jacob, Samantha is talking to you,' Selmak told her host since his mind was miles away.

When Selmak probed him deeper, Jacob didn't reply. He suddenly withdrew into his own thoughts blocking her from reading them.

She was surprised and a little hurt. Jacob hadn't hidden his thoughts from her since they had first blended when he was reluctant to share his most personal memories and feelings. It had taken several months and some gentle coddling from Selmak for her host to get over his fears and open up completely to her. Since that time, they both willingly shared everything, even when they argued with each other.

For the moment, Selmak didn't have time to be concerned with her host's sudden need to be alone with his thoughts. She decided it was what Jacob needed to give him a chance to settle down. His internal turmoil was too distracting, even to her.

So, she took control of Jacob's body and left him to sort things out on his own.

"_Please, forgive Jacob. This…news will take some time for him to adjust to_," Selmak said, then spoke in a harsher tone to O'Neill. "_You are an idiot! You and Samantha are the wrong people to have discussed this issue with Jacob! It should have been someone who could have handled delivering such news with a little more tact!_"

"I'm sorry, but there **was** no one!" O'Neill snapped back. "General Hammond wasn't available! And it doesn't matter who told Jacob! The fact remains, he has a little girl in the infirmary and we thought he had the right to know about it!"

"_But she is not **his** child!_"

"Yes, she is! When you take a DNA test, you will find that she's Jacob and Janet's baby! That's a fact…what does it matter if she's from an alternate reality! She's here in this one now…so deal with it!"

"_What about the fact that Janet's husband is dead! As are her friends! What kind of emotional stress are you putting on her by having Jacob here? Is it fair to her to put her through this agony!_"

"I **was** thinking of her well being! Her little girl was just born premature! She's upset and hurting because she did lose everyone she loved. But she's here now because of Jacob! He sent her to a place where she could be with her friends again. And for the record, Janet asked for Jacob to be here!"

Selmak narrowed her host's eyes and glared at Jack.

'Selmak, I need to see the baby.'

Selmak nearly jumped from the chair, Jacob's internal voice was so sudden and full of emotion. Selmak was surprised by his request too. He was aware that his presence would only add to an already heightened state of emotion with Janet. He understood she lost everyone she loved and yet, they were all here this reality. Jacob included. Yet, Jacob's sudden concern for the baby could be felt, strongly.

'Selmak, please, I need to see the baby.'

This whole situation was giving Selmak a migraine. She hurt from her flippers to the tip of her tail. She had reservations about Jacob seeing the baby or even seeing Janet. But Selmak understood why he made the request. Jacob Carter was a man who prided himself on being responsible for his actions.

While Jacob wasn't actually involved in the creation of this baby, what Jack said was true. The baby was Jacob's on the genetic level. And in Jacob's mind this meant the child was his responsibility. There was nothing Selmak could say to dissuade him, nor would she. It was a logical conclusion, one that she agreed with.

"_Jacob has requested to see the baby. I would suggest that if he were allowed to, that the mother not be in the room with him. Emotions are running high, I do not wish for anyone to be upset any further._"

"I need to call Dr. Warner and inform him you're on your way. He'll need some time to move Janet," Jack said. "Carter, take Jacob and Selmak to their quarters. I'll call the room when they're ready in the infirmary."

"Yes, Sir."

Selmak stood and followed Samantha out of O'Neill's office and into the nearby elevator. The young woman did not appear as nervous as she did when Jacob first arrived. But Selmak knew why the woman had been nervous.

"_Why does the idea of a relationship between your father and Janet make you uncomfortable?_"

Sam blinked in surprise before she finally pushed a button on the elevator.

"I'm not sure why. It just did."

"_You Tau'ri amuse me sometimes_," Selmak smiled. "_**You** are uncomfortable with the idea of your father having sex with this woman, while Jacob is uncomfortable with the idea of you merely having sex._"

"What did he expect? For me to remain celibate my entire life?"

"_Something like that_," Selmak said making Samantha laughed. "_Seriously, _i_f your father was happy, should you not be happy for him?_"

"I guess. But Janet was my best friend…"

"_Then why not be happy for both of them?_"

"It's not that simple, Selmak."

"_Samantha, I would be the first to admit this situation is not simple. But the fact remains, your father feels responsible for the baby. If he is to a part of her life, he needs to know you're ok with it. After all, she **is** your half sister._"

Samantha smiled, "I hadn't actually thought of that until you said it. I had always wanted a baby brother or sister when I was a little girl."

'Selmak?'

'Go ahead, Jacob,' Selmak said, releasing control of his body back to him as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Sam, I'm not suggesting anything is going to happen between Janet and myself. But the baby needs to be cared for. I'm willing to do what is necessary for **her**, whether it be as an active participant in her life or merely a financial one. She deserves that much, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Dad, I do," she smiled.

* * *

Everything changed when Jacob looked down at the little girl. His heart quickened and his throat tightened out of fear. The baby was so **tiny**. He and Selmak weren't expecting her to be so premature. She almost didn't even seem real, as she lay motionless with her eyes closed. But her chest moved unnaturally slow as the ventilator fed her oxygen. The monitors, her tiny body was hooked up to, hummed and beeped indicating that there was life within her.

Yet, it was a life so fragile that it literally depended on those very machines to keep her alive. A life that would be forever affected by what happens today, in this reality. A life Jacob wanted to be a part of. He didn't want to be a financial supporter to her; he wanted to be her father.

It was a feeling he wasn't expecting. Nor ever expected to have again. It was both exhilarating and terrifying. Yes, being a father again was a little terrifying. But Jacob was more experienced. He wouldn't make all the same mistakes again. And he had Selmak in his head to help him out.

"She suffers from RDS, Respiratory Distress Syndrome," Sam whispered to him. "That's why she's on a ventilator. Her lungs aren't fully developed. She's also being treated with surfactant, to help her lungs."

"Dr. Warner's also giving her a steady dose of antibiotics to fight off any infections she might incur. Her special bed has a radiant warmer that helps to maintain her body temperature and the covering helps minimize the loss of heat and fluids; essentially it works like an incubator, giving her the necessary environment to finish developing."

Jacob turned to Sam in astonishment. Sam was a scientist, not a medical doctor. And yet, she could still amaze him by how brilliant she was.

Sam smiled, "I did some research. I wanted to know all I could about premature babies."

"How…how does she eat? If she's on a ventilator, how does she get fed?"

"Intravenously. As she develops they'll stick a tube in her mouth or her nose that goes down to her stomach, then she'll be fed that way. It will be some time before her mother can feed her."

"She can't be held yet either?"

"No."

Jacob had never felt so helpless in his entire life looking down at that baby girl. She was right there, within his grasp and he couldn't hold her. He couldn't comfort her if she cried. He couldn't hug or kiss her while whispering in her ear, telling her everything would be fine.

He suddenly felt Sam's hand slip into his.

"She can hear you, there's nothing wrong with her ears," Sam smiled.

"Does she have a name?" Jacob whispered.

"No, Janet said they hadn't come up with a first name for her yet, only the last name. The nurses have been calling her baby Carter for now," Sam smiled.

Jacob leaned closer to the incubator.

"She's so beautiful for such a tiny thing," he whispered.

"Dad, whatever your decision is, I'm with you on it."

"Thanks, Sam," he said looking into her blue eyes.

"I could even put in a good word or two with Janet," she joked.

"Sam!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. This Janet actually isn't much different from the Janet we lost. So many of us here at the SGC are glad she's back. And she seems glad to be here," Sam said, then took a deep breath then said, "If, by some chance, something does happen between you both, I'll be ok with it."

"That's nice to know but I'm not really interested in falling in love, I'm only interested in this baby girl right now."

"So, does that mean you'll be spending more time on Earth?"

"Sam, I'm not leaving. The Tok'ra High Council won't miss me. My attempts to mend those fences were going no where. Hell, I'm sure they'll be glad Selmak and I are gone! Besides, we can work from the SGC. Our experiences could prove invaluable to the SGC. Although, Selmak and I will **not** be taking orders from Jack! Selmak doesn't like taking orders from **anyone**!"

Sam giggled.

"I'll go tell General O'Neill, give you some time alone with the baby."

"Thanks, Sam. That would be nice."

Jacob watched Sam leave then turned his attention back to the baby.

'You're being very quiet. What's wrong Selmak?'

'Nothing.'

Jacob sighed, 'I'm sorry about earlier. I…I needed to think without you putting your two cents in.'

'You do not need to apologize. I completely understand.'

'Then what's wrong?'

She didn't answer. That was never a good sign. Selmak always, always had something to say!

'You disapprove. You think the baby isn't my responsibility!'

'No. You have made the correct decision with regards to the child. The honorable decision. One I agree with.'

'Then, I'll ask you again…what's troubling you? And don't tell me it's my decision to remain on Earth. You know as well as I that our talks with the Council are not working.'

'They are in fact making matters worse,' Selmak admitted.

Jacob waited patiently as he sat in the nearby chair. He could sense Selmak was gathering her thoughts. Whenever she had something extremely important to tell him, she always took her time telling him giving him a chance to absorb her feelings and her words, especially if she was going to say something unpleasant.

'Jacob, this is Janet's baby. While she will need financial support, I think…I think it is not a wise choice to the baby's father.'

'I think that should be Janet's decision whether or not to allow me to be a father to the baby!' he snapped, unable to contain his anger.

'Yes, Jacob. It is her decision. But one she needs time to consider. Think of the emotional stress she herself is going through. She lost everyone she loved. Allow her a chance to get back on her feet.'

Jacob sighed heavily looking at the baby sleeping. In his mind he knew Selmak was right. But it was his heart he was listening to. Too many times did he not follow his heart when he should have. Blending with Selmak made him realize that. And since the blending, he's said the words 'I love you' to his family more than he did the entire time before the blending.

It was Selmak who taught him it was ok to listen to your heart instead of your mind. To bend the rules a little. How could she tell him **not** to be father to the baby? He was doing exactly what she had taught him. Didn't she realize that?

His hand slowly slipping through the portion of the protective covering that allowed one access to the baby without the incubator losing any of its internal warmth. His fingertips hesitantly touched her soft black hair. The sudden contact caused her to come to life more like a baby would be doing.

She didn't open her eyes but she did turn her head slightly towards him. Her tiny arms and legs shifted about. A tiny hand somehow managed to latch onto one of his fingers. And in doing so managed to tug at his heart so much more than before.

'Selmak…I don't know if I can wait….'

* * *

Janet shifted on the bed again, attempting to get comfortable. It was difficult because of the pain she felt in her arm every time she barely moved it. But it was difficult more because she was anxious. She couldn't rest now even though she was physically and emotionally exhausted.

Jacob had finally arrived at the SGC. A couple of hours had passed since she had been moved to her private room. He was still in the infirmary. Dr. Warner informed her that Jacob requested to see the baby. Hence the restlessness.

Her mind was filled with questions. Why did he want to see the baby? Did he have a relationship with the Janet in this reality? Would he ask to see her? All questions, Janet desperately needed answers too.

Despite the ache in her arm, Janet carefully she slipped out from under the covers and gingerly put her bare feet on the cold floor. She barely even took one step before someone came barging into her 'private' room. Really, what was the point of her own room when someone came in every few minutes?

"Whoa! Doc, shouldn't you be resting?" O'Neill exclaimed as he entered the room.

"Doesn't anyone knock in this reality?" she shouted.

"Sorry!" he smiled, hurrying to her aid. "But…"

"I need to see my baby," she said which was partially true. She needed to be near her baby.

"Ok, you will. But before you go, there is another issue we need to discuss," Jack said pulling a chair over for her to sit down in. "It's very important."

"Very well," she sighed, allowing him to help her sit down.

"In your reality, was there a girl named Cassandra?"

"Yes, we called her Cassie."

Jack seemed extremely relieved by her answer, which confused Janet a little.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned.

"Because in this reality, Janet was her mother, she adopted Cassie."

"Oh," Janet blinked in surprise.

"I take it you weren't her mother in your reality," Jack said slowly.

"No, you and Sam adopted her."

"What?" Jack blurted out looking somewhat startled.

"In my reality, you and Sam were married. There was an accident preventing Sam from having kids so when the opportunity came to adopt Cassie, neither of you hesitated."

"Really? Sam and I were married…and Jacob was ok with it?"

"Well, no he wasn't ok with it! Sam didn't give him a choice. It was her decision, one that made her very happy. So eventual Jacob came around. However, he never liked it when you called him Dad. Not ever! And threatened to string you from your balls if you ever called him Dad."

"Thanks for the info, I'll never call him Dad again," Jack grimaced, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "But we still need to discuss Cassie's situation in this reality. She misses her mother."

"Jack…things are shaky right now. I don't know if I would be of any good to her. I mean, what am I going to do in this reality? I have no home, I have no job. I have nothing. Only my little girl!"

"Don't worry," Jack grinned. "You still have a home. All your belongings are still there. Sam hasn't gotten around to going through your things. Far as a job, you can have your old job back! You can be reinstated as our CMO with an increase in pay. I can just put that you were on sabbatical on the paperwork and that you're back. I might be able to get you retro pay too! And if I can't General Hammond can…once he's back from vacation that is."

"Jack, you surprise me," she smiled. "I never would have guessed that you would actually make a good General. Or has George been giving you pointers?"

"Thanks for the comment and no, George hasn't been giving me advice!" he grinned proudly. "Listen, I'll do the paperwork. Sam will have a long talk with Cassie. Maybe she could visit you a few times before you make a decision. Otherwise, she can stay at Sam's house or mine. Even Daniel's. The three of us have been taking turns looking after her."

"That's probably a good idea since I am not going anywhere until my little girl is healthy enough to leave the infirmary. But I wouldn't mind if Cassie visited. I knew her well in my reality. I was like an Aunt to her. I wouldn't mind being her mother, not at all."

"Great! I'll have Sam tell her the good news!" he said. "Now, if you wait a moment, I'll ask for Jacob to leave the infirmary so you can be with…"

"Sooner or later I'm going to have to see Jacob. I would prefer it be sooner rather than later."

"Are you sure?"

"Jack…I need to know…"

"Say no more," Jack smiled. "Would you like an escort?"

Janet smiled taking hold of his arm and allowed him to take her to the infirmary. Once there, Janet hesitated at the doorway.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm fine," she replied.

"If you will excuse me then. I have another report to fill out for the Joint Chiefs."

After Jack left, Janet lingered by the door and watched Jacob. He wasn't wearing his Tok'ra uniform like she was expecting but a set of blue fatigues. Janet sighed. The blue fatigues were her husband's favorites. Hers too whenever he wore them.

Suddenly Janet didn't think she could go through with this. She would have left too if one of the nurses hadn't spotted her.

"Oh, hello Dr. Fraiser," the nurse smiled, after she went to Janet. "General Carter is still in there. Do you want me to ask him to leave?"

"No, thank you. Actually, I need to speak with him," Janet said in an attempt to convince herself more than anything.

"Yes, Ma'am. Please, don't hesitate to call one of the nurses if you need anything."

"I will. And thank you."

A few moments later, Janet found herself standing within ten feet of Jacob. His attention was so focused on the baby as he sat there by the incubator and he didn't even know Janet was nearby. His hand was affectionately caressing the baby's soft hair. And he was talking softly. Only Janet couldn't make out what he was saying. But it did make her smile at a memory.

"My Jacob always talked to her," she said, startling him as he jumped to his feet. "There were many nights I would lie awake listening to him whispering to her with his head resting on my stomach. It's nice to see you talking to her."

"It seemed like the only thing to do since I can't hold her," he said.

Janet stared into his dark eyes to judge his response to her. He was reserved, a little more than she had been expecting. But then Jacob was always good at hiding his feelings. But that was before she got to know him. At least in her reality, that is.

This Jacob, so far, wasn't much different. He was nervous, unsure about what to say. Janet was a little disappointed because he didn't look at her with the same eyes her husband did. No long looks of love and desire. No amusing sparkle when she first appeared. Her Jacob always had a devilish smile on his face when she would walk into the room. Nor did he hesitate to pull her into his arms, no matter who was watching, and give her a kiss.

No, this man wasn't her husband. It hurt deep within her heart. Janet suddenly couldn't look at him and turned away.

"I'm sorry, I should go," he said sadly. "It's too soon for you."

"No, please, stay," she requested grabbing hold of his hand as he was walking by. "I'll be fine. I've cried my tears for my husband."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I need to see my baby. And we need to discuss her future. It's obvious you want to be a part of it, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Yes, I do but not at your expense."

"Jacob…" Janet started then sighed in frustration and grief, "I can't call you Jacob…it's too painful."

"Call me Jake then. To differentiate between us," he said, gently squeezing her hand.

Janet nodded, letting go of his hand then moved to sit by her daughter.

"What…what should I call you by?" he asked nervously.

"You can call me Janet, my Jacob always called me Doc or by some form of nickname. He very rarely called me by my first name, not even on our wedding day."

"Very well, Janet it is," he smiled.

Again, Janet had to turn away. He looked too much like her Jacob. True the look in his dark brown eyes wasn't the same but everything else was. The way he used his hands when he talked, his smile, even the nervous expression he got when he first saw her.

"I'll make this quick, Janet. I know I am not the actual father of this baby. However, I am willing to take on the responsibility of providing for her. I'll pay you any child support payments required. I'll help you in purchasing any clothes and accessories needed to raise her. Anything you need, I'll help you out."

Janet turned to look up at him when he stopped. She immediately noticed an anxious look in his eyes. A question he wanted to desperately ask but was unsure of how to ask it.

"She needs a father too. Are you willing to take on that roll too, Jake?"

"Yes, as active as possible," he quickly replied then realized he might have responded to eagerly. "Sorry…whatever visits you deem appropriate, I will abide by them, of course. She is **your** daughter."

She was pleasantly surprised and greatly relieved. Surprised he was so willing and relieved that her little girl would have her father. That's all Janet could ask for.

"Good," she smiled, forcing her tears to go away. "Would you like to make your first decision about her? She needs a name. I'm afraid I'm terrible at coming up with names. I'm willing to listen to your suggestions then together we can make a decision."

"Actually, I only have one," he smiled.


	3. Chapter Three

Author's notes: ' ' indicates a person's thoughts or dialogue between Jake and Selmak; _italics_ indicate person speaking on other side of a phone conversation.

* * *

When the President of the United States calls you and tells you to get your ass over to his office immediately, if not sooner, you better do it. That's exactly what General George Hammond did, cutting his vacation trip short. Not that he had much choice when two secret service agents showed up in the middle of the night at his hotel room. From there he was flown back to Washington D.C. Then at the White House he was ushered straight to the Oval office where members of the President's staff were instantly kicked out leaving him alone with President Hayes.

"George, do you want to tell me what the **hell** this guy is thinking?" Hayes asked moving out from behind his desk.

"Mr. President?" George asked, immediately wondering what mess Jack O'Neill had gotten himself into now.

"Our liaison with the Tok'ra decided he's not going back to the Tok'ra!"

"Jacob?" George asked in disbelief knowing that Jacob was the last man on Earth to cause problems.

"Yes, General Jacob Carter…who the hell did you think I was talking about?"

"General Jack O'Neill, naturally…"

"Well, he's in deep shit too!" Hayes snapped. "The Joint Chiefs are furious and sent their pit bull to Colorado Springs to either bring General Carter back for a court martial or **convince** him to return to the Tok'ra! **And** to deal with O'Neill!"

"Sir, I've been on vacation, I'm out of the loop! What's going on?" George asked, wondering himself what Jacob was doing.

First of all, George knew Jacob Carter would never abandon his duty, not unless he had a good reason. Second, if he were going to do anything that drastic, he would have told George. After all, they were good friends and after all the shit they had been through together, they shared their good news or especially their bad news.

"About three weeks ago General O'Neill reported that Dr. Janet Fraiser is back," President Hayes explained, offering George a seat across from him as he sat on one of the couches.

"Janet Fraiser!" George exclaimed refraining from adding a 'yee haw'.

Well George could only restrain himself so much, he did a loud yee haw but he kept it on the inside. He truly missed the little firecracker of a lady. And he really admired Janet because she was never afraid to stick you with a needle no matter how many stars were on your shoulder.

"Yes, she came from an alternate reality through the Quantum mirror. Apparently, she arrived injured and in labor. She delivered a baby girl a few hours after later. The baby's prognosis is good considering she was born more that two months premature and she's doing rather well."

Hayes paused. A characteristic George knew well of the man. George had known Henry for sometime now having served with him long ago and through their mutual friends at the Pentagon. The man always paused for a long moment before delivering a bomb.

"Apparently, in her reality, Dr. Fraiser was General Carter's wife."

George couldn't hide his disbelief. George still hadn't gotten over the surprise about Janet being back and that she had a baby. But to find out that she was married to his best friend in an alternate reality, George could only imagine how Jacob reacted when he was told. Actually, George didn't have to imagine, he knew exactly what Jacob would do.

"General O'Neill is already in trouble for concealing this fact about Fraiser and Carter being married **and** he takes full responsibility for doing it."

"Why didn't he report it?" George asked.

"To help cover for General Carter, I presume. The man has been on Earth for three weeks! O'Neill listed in his reports that General Carter was on **vacation**. This morning the Joint Chiefs called the SGC to talk with General Carter about the status of the alliance. Again, O'Neill covered for him and 'casually' informed the Chiefs that General Carter left the Tok'ra to remain on Earth. And **then** he added that Carter didn't want to discuss the issue at the moment! **Now**, is there something you want to tell me about Jacob Carter? Possibly why he would jeopardize this planet's alliance with the Tok'ra to remain on Earth?"

'Nice to know things never change,' George thought to himself.

Jack hadn't changed much since becoming a General. He could still piss off his superiors. More importantly he could still protect those around him by taking all of the blame onto himself. And Jacob, George knew Jacob very well and knew exactly how he would react in such a scenario.

"It's obvious, Mr. President," George said seriously. "Jacob feels responsible for the baby."

"But he's **not** the baby's father. He didn't marry Dr. Fraiser nor did he get her pregnant."

"But his alternate self did in this other reality. From a previous incident we know that alternate versions of ourselves exist and that those said person are an exact DNA match to their counterparts in this reality or any other. The baby **is** Jacob's on the genetic level. Being the kind of man Jacob is, he can't ignore this fact."

"But to throw away our alliance…"

"Mr. President, the last time I talked with Jacob and Selmak they were not in good standing with the Tok'ra High Council. The Council didn't trust Selmak because they believed Jacob was too much of an influence on the symbiote. The truth is, if Jacob is remaining on Earth then his efforts to mend the alliance have failed. And to be honest, we don't need the Tok'ra anymore."

"The Joint Chief's disagree. They sent General Parker."

George winced. To call Parker a bit pull was an understatement. There were tough Generals and there were mean Generals. Parker was a mean son of a bitch who growled and scratched his way up the chain of command. George and many other officers in the Air Force often wondered how the man ever made it past Airman!

"I've read General Carter's profile. He risked his life and career to save your life. Only something happened after that incident, something not in the reports because Jacob Carter should have been kicked out of the Air Force instead of reprimanded!"

"Yes, he disobeyed a direct order, struck a superior officer, and stole some military equipment, but it wasn't just my life he saved but several others!" George adamantly said. "And he didn't deny anything; he was willing to take responsibility for his actions because in his mind, he did the right thing! There were many others who also believed he did the right thing, including our CO, but none had the courage to do it! However, Mr. President, there is **no one** more dedicated to the Air Force, to this country and to the planet more than Jacob Carter. He is a good, honest man. I owe Jacob my life on more than one occasion. Believe be when I tell you, when Jacob makes up his mind about something, nothing…and I mean **nothing** will make him change it!"

"So, you're saying he won't change his mind about the baby?" Hayes asked slowly.

"That is correct, Sir. But can you blame him for wanting to do the right thing now?"

"No I don't blame him. But the Joint Chiefs are breathing down my neck on this one! And they won't back off until they have someone's head on a platter! Now, I know Jacob's your friend, but he abandoned his post. I can't interfere with them on this one!"

"But you're sacrificing a life by not interfering!"

"I have to consider the entire planet, not just Jacob's well being!"

"Sir, I was talking about the baby. You take away Jacob and you are condemning that little girl to a life without her father! The decision you make will effect her for her entire life."

"You make an excellent point," Hayes sighed, rubbing his chin.

"Sir, like I said before, **we** don't need the Tok'ra. But at least allow me to go to Colorado Springs and talk with the Tok'ra. We haven't even gotten their side of this. They may agree to allow Jacob and Selmak to remain on Earth. Perhaps with them out of the picture the Tok'ra would be willing to remain our allies."

"Very well. Go. But if things turn for the worse, it would be best if you convinced Jacob to do what is best for him and his family. I mean…there are many planets out there. It's not like the Joint Chiefs have the resources to search all of them."

"Understood, Mr. President."

* * *

Jake had barely finished drying himself after his shower when his phone rang. He quickly fastened a towel around his waist before heading for the phone.

"This is General Carter."

"_Jake, it's Jack. Can you come to my office._"

"Sure. What's it about?"

"_Just…get here as soon as you can_."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Jake replied then hung up the phone.

'He didn't sound like his chipper self,' Selmak commented as Jake pulled a set of green fatigues out of his closet.

'No, he didn't,' Jake mentally sighed.

'The Joint Chiefs?'

'I have not doubt,' Jake answered as he pulled a few clothing items out of his dresser. 'It was only a matter of time before the Joint Chiefs would question why I've been on Earth for so long.'

'I'm impressed that Jack was able to keep a few facts from them for as long as he did.'

'Yeah, we owe him for that.'

Jake exhaled heavily. He knew there would be a price for remaining on Earth. A court martial would be most likely. Running to another planet was not an option and never would be. Jake couldn't run out on the baby. He would never run away from his responsibilities.

He was never one to shirk from his duties…until now. By remaining on Earth he abandoned his duty as Earth's liaison to the Tok'ra. Even though there was nothing neither he nor Selmak could do to save the alliance, Jake had still left his station.

Still, after three weeks Jake knew, in his heart, it was the right decision. Being Sarah's father was his reward. And Selmak finally was won over by Sarah. He could feel Selmak's love for the baby whenever her tiny hand gripped tightly onto his finger. Jake had known Selmak would have come around later rather than sooner as she was a stubborn yet sentimental old soul.

'Jake?'

'Yes, Selmak.'

'Can I open my eyes yet?'

'No.'

'But you're wearing a towel,' she whined.

'Hey, no peaking. Besides, I'll be dressed in a few minutes, then you can…'

The phone rang interrupting his thoughts to her.

"Now what?" Jake said out loud as he reached for the phone. "This is Carter."

"_Jake! Please hurry_!"

"Janet, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling a rush of fear flash down in his gut at the sound of panic in her voice.

"_It's Sarah…_" was all Janet managed to say before sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm on my way!"

'What about the General?' Selmak reminded Jake as he quickly started getting dress.

'He'll have to wait. Janet sounds really upset!'

Selmak remained quiet as he finished dressing but Jake knew she had more to say. The fact that she wasn't saying suggested it was something he really didn't want to hear. She always took her time, carefully considering her words before saying anything unpleasant.

'What?' he asked while tying the laces on his boots.

'You're really starting to care about her,' Selmak simply said.

'Who?'

'Jake, don't play coy with me. I'm in your head. Remember? I know all, feel all, and see all…when I'm **allow** to have my eyes open that is.'

'Selmak, Janet is Sarah's mother, why wouldn't I care about her?' Jake countered as he headed out into the hallway.

'Jake, you are the master of denial when it comes to your feelings at times! You amaze even me!'

'Listen Sel, if I ever have deep feelings for Janet, I'm sure **you'll** be the first to know! Right now, she's Sarah's mother. That's it…period! We're barely even friends.'

'Friends who have a little girl in common!'

'A little girl that even **you**, Selmak, resident hard ass of the Tok'ra, are attached too!'

'Yes, and I would be the first one to admit I love the little sweet pea as much as you do. But the fact remains…you're beginning to have feelings for Janet.'

Jake came to a stop at the infirmary door.

'Selmak, can we not argue right now…please?'

Selmak sighed, 'I'm not trying to argue with you. But I will remain quiet. I'm just as worried about Sarah as you are.'

'Thank you.'

Jake spotted Janet near Sarah's incubator. He didn't like the worried look on Janet's face. Plus, her tears only made him worry even more. Heading over towards her, he didn't mind to add her worries to his own. And most of his worries were already about Sarah! The little baby had only put on a few ounces and was still so small.

But at least she was off the ventilator. She now had tubes stuffed up her nose to feed her oxygen. Jake preferred the tubes to the ventilator and was so glad when she was off the damn thing. The ventilator scared him because he didn't like how Sarah's chest moved when the ventilator breathed for her. Now, with the tubes, her chest moved more naturally.

"Janet, what's wrong?" he asked, gently touching her arm because she didn't notice his approach.

"Sarah's sick. It's only a cold…but because she's premature it could easily turn to pneumonia. Jake…I can't lose my baby."

He didn't hesitate to pull Janet into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Shh, everything's going to be fine," he spoke softly while slowly rubbing her back. "We knew this was a possibility. I have every confidence in Dr. Warner and his staff in their abilities to take care of Sarah. They're prepared for it. Besides, Sarah's a tough little girl! Takes after her mother, from what I understand."

Janet smiled up at him.

"That's better," he smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you for being here," Janet said, moving out of his embrace.

"My place is with Sarah, nothing else matters at the moment."

Again, Janet smiled. This time she took hold of his hand, not letting go as she sat down in the chair beside Sarah.

'Oh and you **don't** care for her! What was that?' Selmak asked sarcastically.

'I was comforting her. She was upset and looked like she needed a hug!'

'Jake, who are you trying to fool? Me or yourself! Haven't you learned anything since our blending! Remember, you can fool your host some of the time but you can never fool your symbiote!'

'Selmak, I **can't** get involved with Janet. I know my mere presence upsets her. I see it in her eyes whenever I enter the room. I know when she suddenly leaves to be alone, she's crying! Besides, I would feel that I would be taking advantage of her…I could never do that. Not to her or any woman!'

'Jake, for a man who claims he's not interested you are very perceptive and attune to Janet's feelings.'

Jake mentally sighed. Selmak's words rang true. While he didn't want to pursue a relationship with Janet, because he felt like a creep for taking advantage of her feelings, it didn't stop the feelings he was beginning to have for her. He was hoping something like this **wouldn't** happen. He didn't want it to happen. But it did.

The more time he was spending with Sarah, the more time he was with Janet. Each time he would learn more about her. Each time he would see more of the beauty she had on the inside, as well as the outside. And each time, that barrier he erected around his heart was slowly being chipped away.

Only with those feelings for Janet also came doubts. Doubts about himself, the choices he's made and doubts about Janet's possible feelings for him. More importantly, there was one doubt…one question he kept asking himself over and over.

Would Janet ever see **him** for the man he was, or does she only see the husband that she lost?

* * *

Jack sighed when Jake didn't answer his phone. But Jack knew if Jake was late there would be a good reason. To confirm, Jack called the infirmary. Little Sarah Carter was ill and Janet was upset. It didn't take a genius to figure out where Jake would be.

For a man who claimed he didn't want a relationship with Janet, Jake was spending most of his free time with her. He even insisted on being called Jake from now on, so as not to upset her. Yes, Jake was now Sarah's father but Jack had witnessed several occasions where Janet and Jake were alone at a table together in the commissary. On Janet's bad days, Jake always sat with her to cheer her up. And at times he seemed to be the only one who could which was odd because he also made those bad days a little harder for Janet as well.

Today was a bad day…for everyone. It was one of those days when Jack really hated his job. They were **extremely** rare but today happened to be one of those days.

The Joint Chiefs were furious when they learned that Jake, host to Selmak of the Tok'ra, was remaining on Earth. Jack tried explaining that it was the Tok'ra who had turned their backs on Earth. They had cut and run! And even though Jake and Selmak had been shut out, they still had tried to fix the alliance.

Only Jack's word's fell on deaf ears.

And normally Jack would like to have taken the liberty of sticking it to the Joint Chiefs even further on this one. However, he wasn't expecting them to send someone so quickly. Jack did manage to make the point that he had been sticking it to them for three weeks by not including certain details in his reports which only pissed the Chiefs off even further.

Jack didn't care. He knew this day would come. He was prepared and would gladly take the blame to protect Jake and the baby. So, when General Parker showed up, Jack immediately complied with his orders. He didn't like doing it. It was something he had to do because Jack would do no good to Jake if he were tossed in the brig by disobeying Parker.

However, Jack's job just got a little harder when he arrived at the infirmary and saw Jake comforting Janet then gently wiping her tears away. Poor woman was a head shorter than Jake and had to look up. If it bothered her Jack couldn't tell because she was smiling up at Jake.

Not wanting a lot of commotion near the baby, Jack asked that Parker and his guards remain outside the infirmary. Parker glared at Jack with his one pale green eye. The other eye was useless and lost its color years ago.

Parker had a particular talent for doing the unpleasant jobs no one else wanted to do, which is why he was still in the Air Force despite the fact he only had one eye. His talent didn't involve flying, it was purely a politically job when the powers that be didn't want **their** hands to get dirty.

"As long as you bring General Carter to me," Parker smiled, winking his good eye.

A chill went down Jack's back. Parker was not a handsome man and looked absolutely frightening when he smiled. He was a big man, not tall but thick. His hair was all white and tightly buzzed down. Jack only knew Parker by reputation. The man was an asshole, who used his size to intimidate you. Just the kind of **bully** the Joint Chiefs would send when they needed the job to get done.

"Just wait here, and don't get to excited! Jake won't crack like the others! He's ten times the man you are!" Jack said.

"Whatever, just get his ass over here!" Parker ordered.

Looking back into the infirmary, Jack saw that Janet was sitting beside Sarah's special bed. She appeared to be holding on tightly to Jake's hand.

After a deep breath, Jack finally approached them.

"How's she doing?" Jack asked quietly.

"It's just a cold," Jake smiled. "Dr. Warner says she's going to be fine in a few days."

"That's good," Jack sighed. "Jake, can you come with me, please."

Jake nodded, his smile quickly gone. He knew the shit hit the fan and that it was time to face the music. If Jack could prevent what was about to happen, he would. He had not qualms about prolonging the inevitable either, which was why he didn't stop Jake when he put his hand inside Sarah's incubator. The man loved that baby; Jack could tell by the way that Jake affectionately caressed the girl's soft hair. Sarah's eyes opened for a brief moment before she closed them again.

"She has such beautiful eyes," Jake gasped. "I never get tired of looking at them."

Jack and everyone else were quick to admit that little Sarah Carter was a beautiful baby with her big dark brown eyes and her tiny fingers and toes. She was the real reason this was very hard for Jack to do.

"Jake, can you come with me please," Jack insisted, putting a hand on Jake's shoulder. "We need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Janet asked, noticing how reluctant Jake was to leave Sarah.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Jake quickly answered, squeezing her hand. "Let's go Jack."

Jack noticed how Jake was quick to look away from Janet, barely able to maintain eye contact with her. In the same situation, Jack doubted he would be able to tell the woman he loved that he was going to prison, just to remain on Earth to be near her, too.

"Jake…"

"Janet, stay with Sarah. Everything's going to be fine," Jake ordered, sounding very much like the two star General he was.

Then Jake turned and left and Jack had to catch up.

"I don't want a scene Jack, let's just get this over with," Jake said softly.

"You do know they'll court martial you," Jack said, stopping Jake a few feet from the doorway.

"Yes. I'm aware of that. But at least, I'll be on Earth and be in some contact with Sarah."

"And Janet?"

Jake sighed, turning away from Jack. But he didn't need to see into the man's eyes to know what he was thinking or how he was feeling.

"Jake, I'm sorry…I have my orders," Jack said sadly.

"I don't blame you Jack. I want to thank you for doing what you did. I can't allow you to take any of the blame for the decision I made here. I'm going to tell them **I** ordered you to leave certain facts out of your reports. I do out rank you, even if it is by one star now."

"Jake…"

"Do I have to make it an order?" Jake asked with a smirk.

He may have been smiling, but Jack could see in Jake's eyes. This situation was tearing him apart. Hell, it was tearing Jack apart too. He didn't like seeing good people having to suffer needlessly.

"Jake, you can order me around until you're blue in the face but I'm not letting you take the fall for this one all by yourself. Not when that little girl needs her father!"

* * *

During the flight, George read the reports about the Quantum mirror and Janet Fraiser. The whole time thanking the Lord that something good came through the mirror. He always hoped that keeping that damn Quantum mirror wouldn't back fire. And at the time had strongly believed it should have been destroyed and that the Pentagon was playing with dynamite.

Reading further on, George learned how Janet's injures had induced labor and that shortly after her arrival in this reality she gave birth to a girl, now known as Sarah Carter. George smiled. He had the distinct feeling that Jacob was involved in that name, either in the alternate reality or this one.

Sarah Carter was the name of Jacob's older sister who died from cancer when she was only twelve and he was nine. Her death hurt Jacob deeply. She was the only one in the family who seemed to understand him when his stubbornness got the better of him.

The Jacob Carter stubbornness was practically legendary in the Air Force. George was so glad the blending with Selmak didn't make a dent in that stubbornness. After George got to know the symbiote well, he learned that Selmak was equally stubborn and never would allow Jacob to influence him in anyway. And George knew well enough that Selmak and Jacob both shared similar viewpoints and similar feelings.

The day after Janet's arrival, Jacob and Selmak conveniently arrived on Earth. No explanation, no anything, they just suddenly came to Earth. That should have sent a message to the Joint Chiefs right away but they were too ecstatic about having Dr. Fraiser back. She was the most knowledgeable doctor they had with regards to the symbiotes. The Joint Chiefs even praised General O'Neill for having Selmak heal Janet's injuries with the hand device.

However, both Jack and Jacob were in trouble on this one. It was going to take a miracle from George to save them both. And from the looks of it, George Hammond, Miracle Worker, arrived just in time at the SGC. He was a little startled to watch as Jacob willing let the SF put the handcuff on him. George had to hurry down the tunnel as Jacob was telling Janet to calm down and that everything was going to be fine. The woman was very upset.

George was extremely annoyed! The handcuffs were too much! He could see that Jacob was going to comply. George knew personally that Jacob would do anything for his family, even if it meant going to prison. Plus, George didn't like Parker, he was an asshole, and didn't know how to delicately handle the situation, especially when there was an upset mother involved.

"Take the handcuffs off, now!" George snapped at General Parker. "Take them off now!"

"I don't…" Parker started to say.

"Are you disobeying a direct order?" George growled, staring down Parker with his blue eyes ice-hot with anger.

"No, Sir," Parker gritted through his teeth, obviously unhappy with the order.

"Good, have General Carter taken back to his quarters for now."

"Sir, can he stay in the infirmary, under guard?" O'Neill asked. "Sarah's sick…"

"That baby isn't any of Carter's concern!" Parker barked. "He didn't bed down with the woman!"

Again, George was surprised when he saw Jacob flinch at such harsh words. The Jacob Carter George knew would have lashed out and damn near strangled Parker for say such things. But this Jacob was different. George could see the anguish in Jacob's eyes. The ashamed look when he glanced at Janet, who looked equally hurt.

Then George realized why Jacob didn't react. He was in love with Janet. But George knew Jacob wouldn't act on those feelings. Jacob was a good and descent man; he would never take advantage of a woman who was in emotional distress. Plus, Jacob would rather stay on Earth to be near her and the baby, even if it meant going to prison.

'Let's hope it doesn't come to that,' George thought to himself.

"Very well. Keep the guards outside the infirmary," George ordered, holding his hand up to silence a very pissed off General Parker. "Before you start, my orders come directly from the President. Jack, escort General Parker to your office. I'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Sir!" Jack saluted, very happy about the situation now as opposed to the defeated look he had a few moments ago.

"Dr. Fraiser, it's so nice to see you again," George smiled as Jack and Parker left.

"What's going on?" she demanded, quickly wiping her tears away.

"I think I'll let Jacob tell…"

"Jake…" Jacob said grabbing George's arm. "Call me Jake from now on."

"Very well," George nodded seeing that it was very important. "I'll let Jake tell you but after I've talked with him."

"Janet, go be with Sarah. I'll be there in a minute," Jake smiled.

Janet nodded then reluctantly left.

"Before you start into me, there was nothing Selmak and I could do. The alliance would have a better chance if someone else were involved. And for the record, **I** ordered Jack to with hold information for as long as he could. So you can tell the Joint Chiefs to leave him alone. I'm the one responsible. Me and me alone!"

"Jacob…Jake, I'm not here to place blame or to take you into custody. I'm here to talk with the Tok'ra. See what options we have other than you going to prison. I have the President's authority."

Jake sighed in relief.

"If you talk with the Tok'ra, insist on speaking with Malek. He'll listen. He's the only ally Selmak has left."

George nodded and regarded his friend for a moment.

"You lover her, don't you?" George asked.

"It's hard not to fall in love with Sarah," Jake smiled proudly. "She's so tiny and helpless but a little fighter!"

"I was talking about Janet," George said solemnly.

"Oh…George, I can't allow myself to fall in love with Janet."

"Jake, the other you sent her here. Don't you think he did it so that she would be happy, so that she would be with her friends…be with you. He wouldn't have done that if he didn't want you to have feelings for her."

"George…I don't know," Jake said rubbing his neck. "This whole thing is just so confusing!"

George smiled, putting a reassuring hand on Jake's shoulder, "Yes, it can be confusing. I don't envy the debate you're going through. To love her or not to love her."

"No debate…I love her. The debate is whether to act on those feelings or not. If I do, I feel like an asshole for taking advantaging of her. If I don't…I feel like an asshole because I'm hurting her even more. Then what if I do act on them…I'm just a different version of her husband. Who does she love, me or him?"

George didn't have an answer for Jake. Apparently Jake didn't have the answer either and had spent more time thinking about the subject.

"The only thing I know is right, is to be that little girl's father and to be the best father I can be!"

"Then let me do what I came here," George smiled. "Hopefully, when I'm done, you won't have to be her father from prison."

"Selmak and I would both appreciate that very much. So would Janet and Sarah."

"Go be with them," George said, gently giving his friend a nudge towards the infirmary door.

George knew Jake better than he realized. Jake was stubborn. But when it came to certain feelings he had, he could never resist them, no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't with his wife Allison and he wouldn't be able to now. All George could hope for was that Janet would love this Jake for the man he was, no matter how similar or different he was to the husband she lost.

* * *

"Is everything alright?" Janet asked the second Jake stepped through the infirmary doorway.

"Yes, Janet. Everything will be fine," he insisted.

"Jake, cut the bullshit. You're in trouble and it's my fault."

"Janet, it's not your fault. I promise you that. Selmak and I made a decision and the Joint Chiefs aren't happy with it. They're making too much of a big deal about it. George is here to remedy the situation."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Let's not talk about that right now. Not unless we have to."

Janet sighed. She knew Jake was hiding something from her. She knew it was bad. She had spent enough time with him to learn how to read him, better than he realized. Janet was surprised to discover how different he actually was from Jacob.

He was much more reserved, especially around military personnel, not like her Jacob who was quickly to smile, laugh, or shout angrily no matter who was around. However, alone Jake was quick to relax, flash his smile at her and crack jokes. Jokes that could make her laugh so hard she cried. He could actually tell a joke and get the punch line right. Her Jacob could never get a punch line right if his life depended on it.

Watching Jake with Sarah, Janet could see he loved her deeply. She was often saddened by it because he was different from her husband. She would wonder if her Jacob would react the same way to Sarah. And often asked herself why she was sent here. Why did her husband choose this reality?

It was painful to lose her friends and family. It was equally painful to see their faces everyday here at the SGC in this reality, especially Jake's. There were a few times when Janet had to force herself to call him Jake almost letting the name Jacob slip from her lips out of habit. Then she would be hurt because he noticed and pretended it didn't bother him.

Even though it bothered him deeply he kept coming to be with her and to be with Sarah. And he seemed to notice everything regarding Janet when with her. Another characteristic different from her husband. Sometimes Jacob was clueless when she was upset and she would always have to let him know about it. Jake never hesitated to grab her hand for a reassuring squeeze or a hug when she desperately needed it.

The problem was Janet wasn't sure if she could do the same for him. She saw too much of her husband in him despite the differences. Too many times she had to leave a room to cry her tears for her husband. However, Janet was determined to set aside her feelings for the sake of her daughter. Jake was Sarah's father now and Janet had to get used to him being in her life. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she had to try.

"Jake, would you like to hold her? She can be held, but only for a couple of minutes."

"Janet, I would give anything to hold Sarah but I can wait until the day when she no longer needs to remain in the infirmary. She's your daughter. Every minute now, should be with you."

"Are you sure?"

Jake nodded.

"Is it alright if I just sit with her a while?" he asked.

"Of course, she's your daughter too," she smiled.

Again, Janet saw the sadness in Jake's eyes. Only he was quick to look away, as if he knew Janet might figure out what was troubling him if he allowed her to look too deeply into his eyes. Whatever trouble he was in, it was bad. Rather than probe him about it, Janet helped him into the chair so he could be with Sarah sensing perhaps that he didn't have much time with her.

Then for the first time since Janet met Jake, she gave him the much needed hug, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. He seemed a little startled by her kiss when he looked at her, then smiled nervously at her before turning his attention to Sarah.

Out of habit, Janet gently caressed the back of his neck. When she realized what she was doing, she quickly stuffed her hands in the pockets of her lab coat.

Jake turned to look up at her. Janet was certain he noticed she was blushing because she could feel the heat in her cheeks and ears. Only he didn't say anything, like she was expecting him to do. Instead, he looked away from her.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said, then she quickly left before he could reply and before her tears got the better of her.

Once within the sanctuary of her office, Janet hugged herself and wept for the husband again.


	4. Chapter Four

Author's notes: ' ' indicates mainly Jake and Selmak talking to each other but also internal thoughts of a person; italics indicate Selmak is talking or person on otherside of phone conversation

* * *

A month had passed since General Hammond worked his miracle at the SGC. He masterfully managed to smooth over relations with the Tok'ra convincing them it was in everyone's best interest if Jake and Selmak remained on Earth. In doing so, General O'Neill was allowed to keep his job without being reprimanded mainly because Major General Jake Carter had insisted that he ordered Brigadier General O'Neill to omit certain facts from the reports. And the Joint Chiefs weren't about to punish Jake. They didn't want risk losing such a highly valuable resource in Selmak.

As a result, Sam's father was given his own SG team and Selmak was given certain projects to work on with Sam and some of the other scientists at the SGC. During the month Sam had worked closely with her father and Selmak and was witness to many things involving them both. She also witnessed a few things about her good friend Janet and of course Sarah, Sam couldn't forget her little sister.

Sam was so happy to have her father around on a daily basis. Depending on their schedules, the two would have breakfast or dinner with each other a couple times a week. Sam was surprised at how much her father talked with her. He had never been much of a talker while she was growing up. And Sam was equally surprised at how vocal Selmak had become. The symbiote vary rarely spoke unless he had information to convey. Sam discovered that Selmak had a wicked sense of humor, never hesitating to crack a joke while the two were working together.

The main topic of their conversations, from either her father or Selmak, was almost always about little Sarah Carter. You had to be an imbecile to not notice how much Jake **and** Selmak loved that baby. And again, Sam's father surprised her with the amount of affection he had towards Sarah. He was **never** that affectionate before his blending with Selmak leading Sam to believe that the symbiote finally smoothed out some of those rough edges. Even though neither could hold the baby, Sam always saw her father's hand touching Sarah's head or holding her tiny hand while he talked softly to her. Sam learned from Janet that physical contact was extremely important for Sarah's natural development. But it was **more** than just tactile contact; Sam could see that her father and his symbiote absolutely **adored** Sarah.

Sam loved Sarah too; after all she was her half sister. The more time Sam was with Sarah the more she noticed how the baby resembled both her mother **and** father. Sarah had a stubbornness characteristic of a Carter and an energy about her similar to that of her mother. The baby's soft hair was raven black and she had these huge dark brown eyes, both characteristics of her father. However, Sam noticed that most of Sarah's physical attributes seemed to resemble Janet.

Janet's size, being a small woman, was one reason why Sarah seemed so much smaller than usual, even for a premature infant. But her size didn't hinder her development as the month had passed. And even though Sarah didn't have a lot of baby fat on her, she had grown into a slender, yet healthy, baby of six pounds, four ounces, much to the relief of her parents.

Sarah was the initial reason why Sam's father was spending time with Janet. Their relationship had started off with nothing in common **except** the baby. And in the beginning Sam watched her father working hard to keep Janet at arms length while at the same time Janet was trying hard to cope with Jake being around on a regular basis.

At first, Sam's father would only visit Sarah when Janet was sleeping so as not to upset her with his presence. But that wasn't working out because Janet insisted that Jake needed to be there when Dr. Warner had important issues to discuss regarding Sarah's health. Jake also felt it was his duty to be there during such discussions. Plus, Janet and Jake had their own issues to discuss like Sarah's clothes, diapers, food, and any necessary accessories needed.

The closeness to Jake was extremely difficult for Janet and on several occasions Sam had found Janet crying in her office. The woman was good at concealing her grief from everyone but Sam and possibly her father. She was certain her father noticed since he always seemed extremely gloomy when Janet suddenly left the room. Even Selmak refused to speak when Sam tried to cheer up both her father and his symtiote. They knew they were part of the reason for Janet's tears. Yet, there were many times when they were the only ones who could comfort Janet through her tears and always seemed to be around when she needed a hug.

However, last week Sam noticed a look in her father's eyes, one she hadn't seen since her mother was alive. Sam happened to arrive at the infirmary to pick Janet up for one of their many lunch dates. Jake was there with Sarah but he was watching Janet as she was tending to a patient. He didn't know Sam was watching him and Janet had no idea that he was watching her.

Only that long look of desire didn't surprise Sam; she was actually expecting it to happen. What did surprise her was the depth of sorrow in his face that followed that look. Sam wasn't expecting it, and realized she had seen it on several occasions when he was in Janet's presence and when Janet wasn't looking at him.

Sam had to admit she was confused by it. She thought he would be happy if he fell in love again. General O'Neill, of all people, explained to Sam that her father wanted to act on his feelings but didn't because in his mind, he would be taking advantage Janet in her situation. That made sense to Sam, knowing the kind of honorable man her father was. Her only wish was that she could do something to help him. Perhaps to help them both since Sam notice the pained look in Janet's eyes every time Jake entered the room or sometimes when she looked into that little baby's eyes.

Perhaps today would be a wonderful day for all of them. After all, it was a very exciting day. Today, Sarah was being taken off the oxygen supply. She already had the feeding tube removed over a week ago and had been able to feed from her mother on a regular basis now. But those had been the only times she had been held.

Today, Sarah was going to be placed in her mother's arms for good. Sarah no longer needed her special bed and, in a few days, would be allowed to go home. It was a big day for Sarah and for Sam. She and her father were both going to get to hold Sarah for the first time since the little girl's arrival in this reality. The only down side was that Sam wished her brother Mark could have been here too. However, because he knew the Janet in this reality was dead and he didn't have security clearance, he couldn't be present.

Sam remained to the side knowing how anxious her father was. He had been looking forward to this day since becoming Sarah's father. And though he was extremely anxious, he was also careful to not overstep his bounds regarding Janet and the baby. Sarah was Janet's baby. Jake was simply allowed to be a father to Sarah. A duty he fulfilled by worrying about her, loving her, or being there to comfort her through her tears. In every way that mattered, he was her father. Besides, Sarah would never know the difference having never met her real father and not knowing anything about alternate realities. In Sarah's eyes Jake would always be her daddy.

At least that's what the plan was and had been for the past several weeks. Sam suddenly had doubts about it the moment after Janet placed the baby in Jake's arms. Janet instantly broke down into tears. Sam wasn't exactly sure what to do for Janet or her own father.

Sam saw the anguish in her father's face when he looked at Janet then to Sarah. Sam felt so helpless and nearly came to tears herself when she watched her father hug that baby, kiss her lovingly on her forehead, then gently placed her back in Janet's arms.

"She's your baby, Janet," his voice trembled, then he quickly left the private room before Sam or Janet could say anything to him.

"I'm sorry Sam…all I could think of was **Jacob**," Janet wept cradling Sarah who was beginning to cry softly. "I didn't mean to upset Jake. I honestly want **him** to be a father to Sarah! She needs him!"

"Janet, you still need time to…"

"No, Sam. He **needs** to be here, please!"

"Ok, I'll go get him," Sam nodded.

"No, I'll go," Janet insisted as she put Sarah in Sam's unprepared arms. "Just rock her, she should stop crying. I'll be back soon."

"But…"

That was all Sam got out of her mouth because Janet ran out of the room. Sam was left awkwardly holding a squalling baby with no idea what to do! Well, she knew one thing: no amount of mathematical calculations was going to help her stop a baby from crying!

* * *

"Daniel, I don't have a problem with you going on this mission with SG-4," Jack said as he and Daniel walked slowly down the hallway. "Teal'c will be visiting Ry'ac for a few days. Apparently there's some important news Ry'ac has for Teal'c. I'm betting Teal'c's about to be a grandfather."

"How much?" Daniel asked.

"What do I usually bet?"

"Fifty bucks."

"I'll go for a hundred that Teal'c's going to be a grandfather. I can afford it now that I'm a General," Jack joked as they started to turn a corner.

Before he could round the corned completely, Jack was nearly knocked over by Jake.

"Whoa! Where's the fire?" Jack asked grabbing hold of Jake's arm.

Jake didn't reply and purposely kept his face turned away from both Jack and Daniel as he struggled to get free from Jack's grasp.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Jack asked, very concerned for his friend.

"Nothing…just let me go!" Jake pleaded looking directly at Jack.

Jack instinctively let go and watched Jake walk for a few steps before breaking into a run.

"Isn't he supposed to be holding Sarah right now?" Daniel asked, as Jake quickly disappeared around a corner down at the end of the hallway.

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "I guess maybe Janet changed her mind."

"She wouldn't do that," Daniel adamantly said. "She would never take Sarah away from him. She knows Jake loves that baby!"

"Then how do you explain why he was on the verge of tears?" Jack snapped as he started stomping down the hall towards the infirmary, which was his intended destination anyway. "I've come to know Jake **very** well lately, he's not the kind of man that cries so easily. I bet you the only time he's cried during his adult life was when his wife died!"

"Getting mad at Janet isn't going to help!" Daniel said as he attempted to keep up with Jack. "This situation is hard on her too!"

"I'm not mad. I just want to know why she's doing this to him."

"Jack, you can't do anything…Sarah **is** Janet's baby. Jake knows that…"

"Here she comes," Jack interrupted, when he spotted Janet putting her winter jacket on.

He didn't care if Sarah was Janet's baby. Jack already knew that. Everyone knew that. But everyone also knew how much Jake was already a part of Sarah's life. Jake loved Sarah…deeply. It was apparent in his actions around her or whenever he was talking about her.

Just last week Jack had helped Jake paint the nursery at Janet's house. Every time the two men talked about Sarah, Jack saw how Jake's face would smile and light up. Jack even sat back and patiently watched how Jake took over an hour to arrange the stuffed animals in Sarah's room over and over until they were just right. Jack was then quite surprise when Selmak suddenly took control of Jake's body only to rearrange the stuffed animals again! Then Jack had to laugh when Jake was back in control, bitching to Jack about how much of a pain in the ass Selmak was while he was rearranging the stuffed animals for a final time.

During those few days, Jack learned a lot about Jake and a few things about Selmak. Jack learned that Jake was a man of deep emotions who spent his whole life keeping those emotions well hidden from others, even after he became a Tok'ra. Jack learned that such feelings weren't just shared with the symbiote. The symbiote actually felt those feelings intensely and in turn the host felt the symiote's feelings.

Sarah changed Jake and eventually Selmak too. Jake had opened up more. He was always smiling and it was infectious. Selmak didn't have much choice but to fall in love with Sarah, just like Jake did. Hell, Jack almost considered that the Tok'ra were right about Jake being too much of an influence on Selmak. But now Jack knew better after he caught glimpses of how much Selmak was his own individual person when he refused to obey **many** of Jack's orders with a rather arrogant line of "You and what Air Force!". None the less, Jake and Selmak were both happy. Everyone seemed happy on the base. Jack couldn't remember a time when all SGC personnel were so happy.

At the moment, Jack wasn't concerned with everyone at the SGC, just his good friend, and a friend who lately needed for someone to look after him despite the fact that he had his own little personal lucky charm of a snake in his head. Some time during the past month, Jack became Jake and Selmak's guardian angel. Always making sure the pair returned to Earth after a mission, even if Jack had to send a team to go get them. Jack didn't want Sarah to be without her father.

"What's going on Janet? Why is Jake so upset?" Jack demanded, then lightened up when he noticed that Janet had been crying. "What happened?"

"I was just…overwhelmed when I placed Sarah in Jake's arms. I realized that she was **meant** to be in his arms because it was what Jacob wanted. My husband didn't just want me to be happy, he wanted to make sure I was going to be taken care of."

"Who better to take care of you than his alternate self," Daniel smiled.

Janet nodded.

"You better hurry, I think he was headed for the elevator," Jack said moving aside and allowing her to quickly pass.

After a few moments, Daniel finally spoke.

"So, how much do you want to bet about Jake and Janet getting together?"

"There's no doubt they'll get together," Jack smiled. "It's just a matter of time before Jake finally gives into his feelings."

"So, how much? Another hundred? You can afford it right? You **are** a General."

"Sure, they'll be together in six months or longer."

"Really, you think it will take that long?"

"Daniel, Jake is one stubborn man! Come on, I have a feeling Carter shouldn't be alone with the baby! She's too much of a scientist! Probably trying to come up with some mathematical formula to comfort Sarah!"

* * *

Selmak remained quiet. Jake was quiet too. The only sound was his heart pumping furiously as he hurried up a well hidden mountain trail. Even when they reached their favorite secluded spot, their own personal sanctuary when they wanted fresh air and to be alone, she still didn't know what to say to comfort Jake during his anguish. His emotions were her emotions. She felt his pain…intensely. In the end it was **their** pain. And she couldn't comfort him when she needed comforting herself.

'You were right,' Jake finally said to her as he slid down against the tree, sitting down on the frozen dirt with his knees bent. 'I shouldn't have gotten involved. I was wrong to want to be Sarah's father.'

'Jake, you were not wrong to want to love Sarah.'

'**Yes, I was**! Look at what I did to Janet! All she sees in me is her husband. And don't tell me you haven't noticed when she suddenly leaves a room. We both know she's crying!'

Selmak sighed. Jake's suffering was overwhelming. As a result, Selmak couldn't pull herself out of her own gloomy mood. She knew how upset Janet was during those first few weeks. Jake and Selmak had tried to purposely visit Sarah when Janet wasn't around. That only lasted for a few days because both parents need to be present during certain discussions with Dr. Warner about Sarah.

However it wasn't only that. Jake not only felt responsible for Sarah but he also felt responsible for Janet. He took it upon himself to comfort her when she needed it, thinking he was the only on who could. Selmak didn't have the heart to tell him differently because he often **was** the only one who could comfort Janet. But then afterwards, Jake would feel guilty for comforting her or a failure for not being able to comfort her all the time.

Jake had fallen in love with Janet, pure and simple. He tried everything he could for such a thing not to happen. Only it happened. And when it did, he tried denying he had feelings for Janet. Then when he finally admitted he loved Janet he tried to fight those feelings, not allowing them to control him.

However, recently it's been harder for him to be near Janet because he wanted to tell her how he felt but wouldn't allow himself to. Selmak could feel that Jake was losing the battle; he couldn't fight what's in his heart and hope to win, no matter how stubborn he thought he was.

Selmak had actually believed that Janet was getting better and beginning to respond to Jake's closeness. Always the gentleman by being careful of her feelings. But by just being with her and making no gesture towards her actually seemed to get more a response from Janet. During the past week she seemed sincerely happy around Jake, which made him feel infinitely better and in turn made Selmak feel better too.

She had kept a close eye on the pair when they had even gone shopping together in the hopes that something might happen between them. Nothing happened but Jake had been in an unbelievably good mood for the first time in weeks. All they had done was pick out a baby stroller, clothes for Sarah, and Jake even helped Janet pick out some nice dresses to wear, with some helpful suggestions from Selmak of course. And when Janet had asked Jake to paint the nursery, he didn't even hesitate.

'Selmak, we should leave…I…I can't be here anymore! It's too painful! I think it would be best for both Janet and Sarah if I was gone. Sam can give them the money from my bank account…'

'You don't want to leave anymore than I do.'

'What I want is irrelevant!'

Jake began crying before Selmak could reply. She felt so sorry for him when an intense emotional wave of anguish and despair washed over her. He couldn't contain his emotions any longer. For a human he was able to keep them bottle up extremely well. But eventually those emotions needed to be released one way or another. Selmak wished Jake had been able to express them rather than keep them inside.

Instead of words to comfort him, Selmak sent him her love through their emotional bond, letting him know he wasn't going to be alone in this matter. He gladly accepted her love and reciprocated the gesture. After all, they both loved Sarah…and they both loved Janet. His tears became their tears.

It was a deep emotionally intense moment between host and symbiote. So intense that neither was bothered by the cold temperature and neither noticed the approaching figure.

* * *

There was a secluded place on the mountain. A hidden place far off the main trail. A place, in Janet's reality, where Jacob and Selmak would go to argue with each other without interruptions until Janet came into their life. Then it became a place where she and Jacob and Selmak often came to just be alone together. It was their secret rendezvous spot. The same spot where she told them that she was pregnant. The same spot where they proposed to her on a bright summer day then made love to her in the shade of the trees after she accepted the proposal.

It was where Janet found Jake.

She approached quietly and watched him carefully and grateful she had already been dressed for the weather as the first of the season's snow began falling. Jake, who was not dressed for the cold weather only wearing his blue fatigues, sat extremely still against the tree with his arms resting on his knees. If the cold air was bothering him he didn't show it. Tears were streaming down his face as he stared blankly at the ground in front of him. Jacob always had that vacant look when talking with Selmak. Janet concluded that Selmak was attempting to console Jake or that they were attempting to console each other. However, from the amount of tears, neither was doing a good job at consoling the other.

Janet sighed, her heart sank a little.

She hadn't expected it, but the pair ended up being more different from the pair in her reality. Unfortunately, it took time for Janet to get used to their differences only because she was having a hard time seeing past their similarities to her husband and his symbiote. She still grieved for them even though her grief had diminished some. Then to make matters worse, she felt badly for not seeing Jake or Selmak for who **they** were.

Once Janet saw past the similarities, she discovered that those differences helped her to see Jake and Selmak for the odd pair that they were. Yes, they were an odd pair, especially knowing the secret that Janet knew about Selmak. At least, she believed this Selmak had the same secret as the one in Janet's reality.

Yet, Janet hadn't been able give into these new feelings she was beginning to have for Jake and Selmak. She lay awake many nights during the past week asking herself the same question over and over:

Was it considered a betrayal of the love for your husband and his symbiote if you fell in love with their alternate selves in another reality?

She was never able to fully answer the question. All because of something her husband told her before he pushed her into this reality.

"Be happy my love…**no matter what**!"

She was never able to respond to him during that moment. After she touched the mirror she was instantly transported to this alternate reality. She only saw Jacob's image for a brief moment before it disappeared forever. But even now, Janet could still feel the intensity of his kiss, of his arms around her, and how he affectionately caressed her belly. She knew he had loved her deeply and that he had expressed both his love and Selmak's love to her during that brief moment.

And when Janet first arrived in this reality, she didn't want to imagine what the pair had been thinking when they sent her here. She often asked herself why they sent her here but never wanted to hear the answer. Her grief refused to let her see clearly.

'**No matter what**' she thought looking at Jake.

Now, Janet saw it all so clearly. It had taken nearly two months for Janet to realize that Jacob sent her to a place where she could start again, a reality where she could fall in love with him and Selmak all over again. And she didn't realize that that was what Jacob **and** Selmak had wanted…not until she put her Sarah in Jake's arms.

In that moment, Janet had been so overwhelmed when she realized the real sacrifice her husband made for her and their child. He made sure Janet and the baby would be cared for and who better to care for them both than Jacob's alternate self, Jake.

When Jake hurried out of the room, Janet realized just how much he loved Sarah. Janet also realized how much he cared for her. All those quick looks in the other direction, not allowing her to see to deeply into his eyes now made sense. Jake was **always** the gentleman to her. The kind of man who would never take advantage of her no matter what deep emotional suffering he had to endure.

From his tears, Janet knew he was suffering and had finally been pushed too far. He couldn't endure it any longer. He wasn't going to, not any longer. And neither was Selmak. Janet wasn't going to allow either of them to suffering needlessly. Not any more! Not when she could do something about it!

"So, how does Selmak like being an Auntie?" Janet asked when she was within a few feet of Jake.

Jake's head slowly lifted up to look at her. His face was flushed from the cold air. His eyes were red from his tears. The anguish in his dark narrow eyes was like a dagger in her heart because she knew she was the reason for his despair.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked, slowly wiping his tears.

"Selmak, how does **she** feel about being an Auntie?" Janet asked slowly, having a good idea how he was going to respond.

Jake blinked in surprise and his mouth fell open slightly. Exactly as Janet imagined.

"Don't worry," Janet giggled moving even closer to him. "I won't tell anyone. I never did before and I won't now. But I'm still curious. She was just as excited about the baby as Jacob and I. Although, she was a little vague on the details of how I got pregnant, blaming it on Jacob, as always."

"She's thrilled," he said, still unsure of himself as he got to his feet.

"She's always vague on the details when she's made a mistake, don't you agree?"

Jake slowly nodded.

"Even now, she's being adamant, saying that she **never** makes mistakes, right?" Janet smiled at him.

He simply nodded again.

Janet sighed, hugging herself because the cold air was beginning to bother her. There was no point in beating around the bush with Jake. He seemed to like things to be straight and to the point. And Janet was determined to get her point across.

"Jake, you have no reason to be second guessing yourself about the choices you've made. Both of you."

He looked away from her, again not wanting her to read his eyes. A habit she wasn't going to allow him to get away with any longer. Janet gently turned his face back towards her and held his chin so he had no choice but to look at her..

"Jake, **you are** Sarah's father," she persisted. "I don't want you to **ever** doubt that!"

"I thought I was causing you too much pain when you started crying," he said lowering his eyes, trying to avoid hers again.

"It wasn't you…it was me!" she explained, grabbing his face with both her hands and again forcing him to look at her. "I finally realized that Jacob wanted **you** to be Sarah's father!"

"But I remind you of **him**!" he countered, his eyes fixing directly onto her eyes.

This time, Janet had to turn away as she let go of his face.

"In many ways you do…and in many ways you don't," she spoke softly.

"I don't understand," he sighed in frustration. "How could I not remind you of him? I **am** him!"

Janet quickly turned and glared at him.

"**No, you are not him**!" she insisted. "**I** ought to know! **I** was married to him! **I** loved him as deeply as two people could possibly love each other! And **I** loved Selmak too!"

Jake flinched and blinked his eyes rapidly. Janet realized she was too harsh on him. She didn't mean to. Her emotions always got the better of her.

"You **are** different," she continued, gently taking his hand into hers. "Both you and Selmak are different from your counterparts in my reality."

"Janet, you have us at a disadvantage here. We don't know really know you, yet you seem to know everything about us. I find that…"

"Unsettling, I know. You always liked being in control in this reality and the other. But I think you do know me better than you're leading me to believe."

Again, he turned away. Again, Janet had the distinct feeling he didn't want her to see what he was feeling. Janet watched Jake as he removed his hand from hers and stepped away from her. He seemed to be taking in her words. At least, Janet was hoping he was considering what she had just said.

She decided it was best to wait for him. There was a long awkward moment of silence before he finally turned to her.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"For starters, **you** have a little girl who…if I'm right, wants to be held by her daddy," Janet smiled, grabbing hold of his hand.

"I do hope you're talking about Sarah and not Sam!" he joked, making her laugh as they began walking down the trail.

He smiled. He finally smiled. For the first time Janet saw a genuine smile from Jake. Not forced, not for her benefit but purely for himself. Perhaps it was his smile that prompted her or perhaps Janet couldn't help herself, she could never stop being the person she was, when she opened her mouth again.

"Next! You can ask me out for a date!"

"I don't know, Janet," he said, looking extremely nervous.

"How else are you going to get to know me?" she teased.

"_We would gladly take you on a date!_" Selmak blurted out, surprising Janet…somewhat.

Then she saw this completely astonished look on Jake's face immediately followed by his cheeks turning bright red. Janet laughed at him, instinctively knowing Jake was back in control of his body.

"I hate it when she does that!" he complained trying to sound annoyed but failed because he was smiling. "Selmak has this bad habit of speaking out of turn!"

"_Well, I have to at times! No one else will kick Jake in the ass to get him moving! He does tend to drag his feet. I honestly don't know how the man got along without me!_"

Janet laughed even harder. It was a good laugh too because she it had been a long time since she felt this good. And as Jake and Selmak prattled on about each other to her, Janet felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her heart allowing it to open up to both Jake and Selmak.

* * *

They arrived just in time. Sarah was crying at the top of her little lungs, being juggled from Sam to Jack to Daniel and back to Jack because he was the only one who actually had real-life baby experience. The volume of Sarah's cry grew even louder from one person to the next, though Jack really made her wail.

Jake wanted desperately to rush in and take Sarah into his arms. To console her, to hold her tightly against his chest and tell her he loved her. Her cries were always heart wrenching to him because of all she had to endure during the past several weeks. And he had been so looking forward to holding her.

However when they arrived to witness the situation, Jake hesitated. The memory of what happened earlier when he first held Sarah was still fresh in his mind. How her warm tiny body felt so wonderful in his arms. How his heart ached to have to put her back in Janet's arms when she started crying. All those lingering doubts were present now more than ever in his mind. Even Selmak wasn't entirely sure what Jake should do.

Suddenly, he felt a hand giving him a gentle nudge. Looking down, he was a little surprised that it was Janet who gave him a nudge. He gave her a worried look, unsure if he was reading her correctly.

"Go ahead, she's your daughter too," Janet smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked just to be certain it was what she wanted.

Janet nodded.

'Jake, we better hurry! It pains me to hear babies cry!' Selmak said to him. 'Especially Sarah!'

After one more gentle push from Janet, Jake finally entered the room.

"Thank God! Jake, I think she needs her daddy's touch!" Jack exclaimed quickly, but gently, plopping Sarah into Jake's expecting arms.

It took some gentle rocking and soft cooing until her cries finally subsided. Jake had Sarah cradled securely against his chest with one arm. His free hand was tenderly stroking her hair as he continued to speak softly to her, telling her everything was fine now, daddy was here to take care of her.

Her soft skin was still flushed from her crying. Even her eyes were still moist from her tears. But those eyes stared up at him and she started making her gurgling baby noises at him. He allowed her tiny hand to grab hold of his finger, like he had done on so many other occasions.

"Wow…she's so beautiful," he said looking up and was startled to see he was alone in the room.

Even Selmak was surprised. Little Miss Know It All didn't notice any one leave either! Only they weren't alone for long. Janet returned with a bottle in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Here, she's hungry," Janet said handing him the warm bottle. "She might not like it. It's her first bottle."

'Is it mother's milk?' Selmak asked Jake.

'Selmak! I'm not going to ask Janet that question!'

'Why not? It's a valid question!'

"Its breast milk, so hopefully she'll take to the bottle," Janet continued and Jake internally sighed having avoided an embarrassing moment. "She needs all the nutrients from me she can get and this way you can feed her too."

"Well, let's see if it takes," he smiled.

Jake gently pushed the bottle's nipple into Sarah's mouth. She immediately spat it out, as expected. She had to learn it was a form of food.

'Try squirting some of the milk in her mouth,' Selmak suggested.

'Right, once she tastes it, maybe she'll understand.'

Sarah still didn't understand. But the sudden flavor of her mother's milk made her frustrated because she wanted more. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears and she wailed.

"Shh, Sarah, I'm not torturing you I promise," Jake cooed putting the nipple in her open mouth again.

He squeezed the bottle a little harder so that more milk would come out this time. Plus he slowly slid the nipple against her gums giving her a hint. She reacted like she did before, not liking the taste or feel of it. Jake wasn't deterred, even after Janet suggested they try another time.

It was battle of which Carter was more stubborn, Jake or Sarah. He kept speaking softly to her, keeping the bottle in her mouth no matter how much she tried to spit it out. Until finally, her instincts took hold, probably due to her hunger. Her little mouth latched on. Every so often she would let out a cry of frustration because the bottle required a little more effort on her part to get the milk. But once the bottle was half gone, Sarah was suckling like a little pro. From the look on her face as she looked up at him, she was extremely content to be her father's arms.

Jake smiled. Not only did he feel extraordinarily happy but he also felt Selmak's joy. He even heard her sigh when Sarah gurgled and spit up some of her milk.

"I'm impressed," Janet said, as she quickly wiped the milk from Sarah's chin, being careful to not disturb the baby's feeding. "You're a natural Jake!"

"Not really. I had some help from Selmak," Jake admitted, feeling Selmak's perpetual bliss for acknowledging her assistance. "Plus I've lived longer. I know how to be stubborn much longer than Sarah!"

"She does seem to have the Carter gene for stubbornness! According to Sam, the Carter stubbornness **never** diminishes from one generation to the next!"

"It may not diminish but at least in the girls it doesn't completely control them," he smiled down at Sarah, noticing the bottle was now empty. "Can I burp her?"

"Sure, you fed her you can burp her," Janet replied moving to retrieve something for Jake's shoulder.

Jake felt awkward letting Janet put the small towel on his shoulder and was grateful Selmak was in there keeping his nerves steady. Her hand even gently brushed against his when she helped to reposition Sarah. Their eyes briefly connected and Jake felt his stomach flutter.

'Jake, what's wrong?' Selmak asked when he started patting Sarah's back.

'Nothing!'

'You didn't imagine it. She touched your hand on purpose. She's trying to reach out to you.'

'I don't know Sel. Is it really me she's reaching out to?'

Selmak didn't reply. She had doubts too, he could feel them. Hell, they were his doubts!

Doubts that were abruptly put on hold the moment Jake felt a warm substance go down inside the front of his jacket. Janet laughed quickly moving to get another towel.

"Nice shot Sarah!" Jake complained with a smile as he wiped her face.

"General Carter! Sir!" a nurse called from the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked, never taking his eyes off Sarah as he cleaned her.

"General O'Neill needs you in his office right away, Sir."

"Thank you," he smiled then looked to Janet. "I guess you get stuck with the diaper!"

"Typical!" Janet joked at him taking Sarah into her arms. "Why are men so afraid of changing a baby's diaper?"

"Wiping a baby's butt needs a delicate touch," he grinned. "Something only a woman can do!"

"When you get back we need to talk about it. Sarah is your daughter too! You're going to have to get over your fear of changing her diaper!"

"When I get back, Selmak and I will both make an effort to learn how to do it properly. We promise."


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Notes: ' ' indicates dialogue between Jake and Selmak

* * *

There were days when Jack really enjoyed sitting in that command chair. Hanging back, issuing orders and sending people on their way. It was a blast having that kind of power! Jack quickly learned that being the MAN wasn't so bad. Especially since Jack considered himself to be a cool General to work for which is why he never bothered wearing the uniform like General Hammond did…not that Hammond wasn't cool! 

For Jack, being a General was **a lot** easier on the body. He truly appreciated his body not seeing the action of getting shot at, thrown to the ground, whacked with a staff weapon, getting poked with a pain stick or getting zapped with a zat gun. For the first time in a **long** time, Jack had stayed injury free for several months in a row, unless you count stapling his finger by accident. However, after the stapler incident, as a precaution, Jack stuck with using paper clips on his paperwork.

Of course, being a General also meant much more responsibility **and** stress. Jack had no doubt that stress was the reason why Hammond had lost his hair! As a Colonel, Jack only had his unit to worry about when out in the field. Now that Jack had to worry about each individual at the SGC, from the guy who cleaned the toilets to Jack's right hand man, Sergeant Walter Davis, Jack was secretly checking his own hairline to make sure it wasn't slowly receding from the stress. Especially since Jack knew his stress levels were through the roof when his personnel were off world and in trouble. He knew just about all the dangers when traveling through the Stargate, having survived them…barely!

On such stress inducing days, he couldn't stand the sitting around and the waiting. Jack would **always** be a man of action. The urge to help those in need was always strong within him; being a General hadn't diminished his instincts to grab his P90 and head out through the Gate gun blazing. The only way to pacify those urges was to send help to those in need. Something Jack never hesitated to do, never caring that his ass was on the line on several of those occasions.

Just because Jack was a General didn't mean he had to stop being the man he was! He just had more power now to abide by his motto of never leaving a man or woman behind.

Today the need to help was overwhelming. Jack couldn't sit back and do nothing. He **had** to do something. Because this time it was extremely personal, not just for him but for many others as well and especially for a little bundle of joy in the infirmary.

Less than forty-eight hours ago, two Tok'ra delegates had arrived at the SGC, via the Stargate. Shortly after their arrival Jack had allowed Jake to go with them on an urgent mission. A mission Jack had been reluctant to send Jake on, not just because it was for the Tok'ra but they're timing had sucked. Jack had to take Jake away from Sarah! The man didn't get to hold her very long before Jack sent for him.

Ok, that was the reason Jack had tried to convince himself with. The real reason was that he didn't like the Tok'ra and didn't trust them. So what if it was his own personal feelings were telling him not to let Jake go. Jack really didn't give a shit if the Tok'ra needed Jake or not. But what really pissed off Jack was that they didn't need Jake and never even mentioned his name! The Tok'ra had ignored Jake because they only needed Selmak. Jack found it rather ironic and was quick to point out to the delegates how **they** had kicked their oldest and wisest Tok'ra out of the club and **now** needed him to come back.

Selmak wasn't happy about the whole situation either! Jack had never seen a Tok'ra so livid and had been surprised at how well Selmak used some of Earth's curse words. Selmak had only agreed to do the mission on the prerequisite that it be his final mission as a Tok'ra. He had made it quite clear that he belonged with the Tau'ri now. Earth was his home.

Jack was impressed. He never, ever thought he would trust a snake the way he had come to trust Selmak. At first Jack only trusted Selmak because of Jake. Jake was Carter's father and already a respected leader in the Air Force. Now that Jack had learned more about Selmak, he trusted Selmak as well and found it amusing when the snake gave him lip for trying to order him or Jake around.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Carter asked from the doorway of his office.

"Yes, take a seat Carter," he said, indicating for her to sit on one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Has your father always been a pain in the ass?"

"Sir?" she asked as she was sitting down.

"Jake, is really pushing it! It's bad enough Selmak gives me shit for ordering him and Jake around! Everything has to be a request with those two! I even have to say **please**!"

"How overdue are they?" she asked, failing to suppress a smile.

"Six hours," Jack sighed.

"I thought Selmak just had to do some translations of an ancient language only he knew about."

"You know the Tok'ra…always holding back the essential facts!" he snapped.

"Sir, I know my father and I've come to know Selmak very well…they'll come home," she smiled confidently.

Only Jack didn't share her confidence. Not after his experience with Kanan. An experience Jack wished he could forget entirely!

"I didn't want them to go," Jack admitted softly. "Jake came in here grinning from ear to ear **smelling** of baby puke! Baptism by vomit! It was disgusting! I didn't think anyone could be happy after such a thing! Well, anyone except for Jake. He couldn't have been any happier having Sarah puke on him. Hell, he was just so thrilled he actually got to hold the baby for the first time, even if the time was so short. He was going on and on about how beautiful she was and how Selmak thought it was **so** cute when Sarah spit up some of her milk. I reminded them it won't be so cute when she takes a crap and they're the ones stuck with changing the diaper!"

Carter laughed softly shaking her head. A characteristic she inherited from her father. After Jake decided to remain on Earth, Jack noticed a lot of characteristics Carter had in common with her father. Though to look at their physical attributes one would never guess that Samantha was Jake's daughter. And according to Jake he wouldn't have it any other way because Sam looked like her mother.

Jack wouldn't have it any other way either.

"Yeah, well to each his own," Jack smiled warmly at her, forgetting for a moment that he was a General and her superior officer.

"Sir?" Carter asked, looking a little nervous, snapping Jack back into General mode.

"Right, the Joint Chief's have made it clear I can't send help this time," Jack explained. "Not that I know where to send help because the damn Tok'ra aren't telling me squat! So, I've recalled Teal'c. As soon as he gets here, SG-1 is going on a mission to make contact with the Jaffa rebel leaders in the hopes that we can at least find out **where** your father is."

"Thank you, Sir," she smiled in appreciation, but then dutifully added, "Isn't that still going against orders, Sir?"

"Hey, all they said was to not send help. They didn't say anything about inquiring where he might be. Besides, I promised Janet that I would do something. She came in here crying her eyes out going on about how she wouldn't be able to cope if she lost Jake and Selmak after losing them in her reality. At first I thought it was because she only saw Jake as her husband. But she was very adamant and even mentioned that she was beginning to fall in love with Jake."

Carter smiled, "I was hoping something like this would happen between them."

"Well, **nothing's** going to happen the way Jake keeps dragging his feet! At the rate he's going, you and I will be married before he ever makes a move with Janet!"

**That** comment really got Carter nervous. Jack found it rather amusing that she didn't even know what to say.

"You know…Sam…this whole Janet and Jake issue has really got me thinking…about us…"

The alarms sounded and Walt's voice sounded over the speaker system indicated that an incoming traveler was on route.

"That should be Teal'c," Jack said as they both got to their feet but before they left his office, Jack gently took hold of Sam's arm, "You and I will talk later."

Jack didn't give her a chance to reply as he quickly made his way to the Control Room. He wasn't even sure if she was following him until he was standing behind Walt and saw her standing there out of the corner of his eye.

"Any signal?" Jack asked seeing that a worm hole had been established.

"Yes…it's General Carter's emergency code, Sir," Walt quickly replied.

"Open the iris!" Jack ordered as he reached for the microphone. "Heads up people!"

Once the iris was opened, weapons fire, typical of a Jaffa's staff weapon, erupted from the event horizon. After three or four blasts, Jack was cringing at the thought of the damage report he was going to have to fill out. He knew it was going to take more than some spackle and a coat of paint to fill in and cover the holes in the concrete walls!

A few agonizing seconds later, Jake finally came running down the ramp.

"**Close the iris**!" Jake shouted as he was running.

"Do it!" Jack reiterated even though he saw Walt already initiating the command on his computer console. "Get a medical team down here!"

Jack saw Sam was already heading down the stairs to the Gate Room and he was quick to join her. Before they even reached Jake, Jack saw the man's blue fatigues were tattered and he had very prominent burn mark on his forehead. It wasn't at all difficult for Jack to conclude what had happened to his friends.

"Jake, you look like hell!" Jack joked, welcoming Jake home in typical Jack fashion. "I see you and Selmak still know how to make friends out there!"

"Thanks, Jack," he said sarcastically then grimaced clutching his side. Jack immediately helped Jake to sit down on the steps of the ramp. "But I had to get home. I made a promise. Plus, Selmak didn't want to suffer the humiliation you would no doubt put us through if **you** had to save us!"

"Me? Jake, I wouldn't do that," Jack smiled devilishly.

Jake rolled his eyes and shook his head. Both men knew Jack wouldn't hesitate to rub it in again and again, over and over!

"Try to relax Dad, Janet will be here in a minute," Sam smiled.

"What?"

"She is the CMO, it's her job," Jack said as Jake attempted to get back on his feet.

"Jack, I don't want her to see me like this! She's been through enough already!" Jake gritted through his teeth.

"Yeah, about that…when are you going to ask her out on a date?" Jack asked, helping Jake on his feet.

"I was beginning to think he and Selmak were trying to weasel their way out of the date Selmak already volunteered them for!" Janet's voice sounded from behind Jack.

Jack had to give Janet her dues. The little woman knew exactly how to handle men like Jack and Jake. It took all of Jack's will not to laugh at the way she ordered Jake to lay down on the gurney threatening to stab him in the ass with a needle if he didn't follow her orders. Then both Jack and Sam had to walk away, giggling when Jake, the toughest two star General, symbiote included, immediately complied with Janet's orders with this bewildered look on his face making sure his rear was as far away from Janet as possible.

"Now that Jake's in good hands, we can have that talk," Jack grinned to Sam.

* * *

When Jake and Selmak had quickly stopped by the infirmary to see Sarah before going on their mission, Janet wasn't worried. During that moment, all Janet had been able to think about was how happy Sarah was in Jake's arms and how happy he was to be holding her. She had smiled at how nervous Jake was when she wished him well on his mission, whereupon Selmak came forward promising Janet that they would be gone for two days, no more. Even then, Janet didn't worry. Jacob and Selmak always returned from their missions on time and in good health. Janet didn't think any differently about Jake and Selmak. 

While they had been away, Janet came to a decision. Because Jake and Selmak obviously had their doubts, Janet decided it would be best if she allowed them to dictate how the relationship with her would develop. Jake appeared content with just being Sarah's father. But Janet could see into Jake's eyes when he was in control. Those brief glimpses she caught were enough to tell her how he truly felt towards her. It was simply a matter of time before he would give into those feelings. Janet simply had to learn to be patient.

Though, by nature, Janet wasn't a very patient person…when it came to knowing exactly whom she wanted to be with. Like in her reality where **she** had pursued Jacob! The poor man never even had a chance to catch his breath. Janet hadn't allowed him to. Even Selmak had been stunned by Janet's boldness and didn't have any words of advice for Jacob to defend himself. The pair had been a challenge, one well worth her efforts because once they were over their shock they fell madly in love with her.

However, in this reality, Janet didn't want to frighten both Jake and Selmak away by her audacity. She knew she would have to control herself and not act impulsively. While it was against her nature to be…reserved, Janet was equally determined in this reality as she was in the other. She was willing to do whatever was necessary to get what she wanted…what she needed.

When Janet had first learned that Jake and Selmak were overdue from their mission, she had never been so distraught in her entire life, except when she lost her husband. She had nearly been overcome by her feelings of guilt for not giving Jake and Selmak a **real** chance. Janet had just opened up and allowed them into her heart and was afraid of losing them. Janet didn't hesitate to hurry to Jack's office begging through her tears for him to find Jake and Selmak and to bring them home. She didn't think she would be able to recover if she lost them again. Once was enough, to lose them again would be…devastating.

That moment she saw Jake standing there in Gate Room with that worried look on his face, the same worried look he would get when he realized he was causing Janet some kind of emotional distress, Janet was so relieved she nearly burst into tears. But she had held that first impulse in check. And because he wasn't her husband she resisted the urge to rush over to him, wrap her arms around him and kiss him deeply. Hell, she had even been proud of herself when she resisted the urge to give him hell for putting her through the anguish of not knowing what had happened to him or if he was even returning.

But to resist her impulses took a tremendous amount of effort. During the exams it took **all** her will power to keep her hands from trembling. She had **never** seen Jacob or Selmak injured, not once! It upset Janet deeply to see Jake and Selmak in such condition. The bruises, the broken ribs, the broken arm, the burn on Jake's forehead and even the lesions on Selmak told Janet they pair had been brutally tortured. She recognized the symptoms having seen them before.

It was too much for her to bear.

As she was covering them up with the blanket, after Jake and Selmak were finally resting comfortably on the infirmary bed in their private room, Janet could no longer keep her emotions in check. She had never been any good at hiding her emotions anyway.

"Janet, don't worry," Jake smiled warmly, stubbornly fighting the sedative she had given him to **make** him rest. He gently took hold of her hand and held it against his chest. "Selmak and I have been through this before. We can handle it."

Janet gasped and Jake's eyes flashed white. They've been through this before? Jake's words were like a dagger in her heart. What other kind of pain have he and Selmak had to endure? Could that be the reason why they're so reserved and afraid to allow her into their hearts? Janet let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"_Please, Janet, do not cry. It torments both Jake and I when you cry. The injuries are not as severe as they seem. I will have Jake's and my injuries healed within a day. Hopefully in time to still take you and Sarah home, like Jake had promised."_

"I'm sorry…"

"_**You** have nothing to apologize for!" _Selmak insisted, squeezing Janet's hand._ "It is **we** who are sorry it took so long to come home. We did not mean to make you have to suffer._"

"You're both home, that's what matters," she smiled, then kissed them on the forehead.

"_Janet…Jake still isn't ready," _Selmak sighed._ "He's sleeping right now which is why I can tell you…_"

"I know, he has his doubts."

Selmak smiled, "_You must be patient with him. He **will** come around. I promise you._"

"And you?"

Janet was a little surprised when Selmak turned away. Jake she could understand. But an arrogant, I can do no wrong, symbiote like Selmak it was…unfathomable!

"Selmak?"

"_Jake's doubts are my doubts. His love for you is my love for you. We are together in this matter and ask that you be patient…" _Selmak turned towards Janet and smiled,_ "…for both of us._"

"I can't promise you that I will behave but I will try," Janet smiled devilishly.

"_Janet, I am not asking you to promise anything," _Selmak smirked. _"And I am **not** asking you to stop being the woman that you are!_"

Janet grinned, realizing that with Selmak on her side Jake didn't have a chance.

"Rest Selmak. Get well soon. I wouldn't want Jake to feel bad for breaking his promise to Sarah..."

"_And you!_"

"And me," Janet whispered as Selmak finally feel asleep.

When Janet was confident both Jake and Selmak were in a deep slumber, Janet left them. Only she returned a few minutes later with Sarah and had one of the Airmen bring a cot into Jake and Selmak's private room. This way Janet could be near everyone she cared deeply for.

And in the morning, Janet woke up and smiled at the sound of Jake's voice as he talked affectionately to Sarah. Opening her eyes, she saw he was still in his infirmary pajamas, his injuries appeared healed and he was standing beside his infirmary bed. To her surprise he appeared to be changing or attempting to change Sarah's diaper by himself!

"Sarah, how can such a tiny thing make such a huge mess! You're lucky I can hold my breath for a long time!" he cooed at the baby. "I might have to wake your mommy up so she can give you a bath! Otherwise, I'm going to use the entire box of baby wipes on your butt!"

Sarah merely gurgled in response to him.

"Oh, you think its funny that Daddy isn't very good at this diaper changing thing? At least you don't move around much…yet. Your big sister used to crawl away, bare butt and all before I could even grab another diaper to put on her! It was pointless to try, I could never get the damn thing on her right!"

Janet couldn't help but laugh at the image.

"Well, don't just laugh at me, give me a hand!" he pleaded looking towards her. "It's bad enough Selmak's in there giving me instruction in Goa'uld! I highly doubt she's **ever** changed a diaper before because I can't tell if the instructions are for changing a diaper or creating a naquadah bomb!"

Janet laughed even harder as she got up and moved to stand beside him. He had all of the mess cleaned up off Sarah's little behind. Though in typical male fashion, he had used way too many baby wipes. Really, it's only poop! It's not toxic waste even though it did smell rather disgusting!

"Alright, Daddy, I'll show you how it's done," she smiled, quickly making a neatly bundled package of the messy diaper before setting it aside. "I'm sure you'll be a pro in no time!"

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?" he asked as she handed him the fresh diaper.

"No, you don't," Janet smiled, letting her hand slid slowly up and down his back. "How are you and Selmak doing?"

"We're fine," he answered, quickly glancing her way before turning his attention back to Sarah.

"Good. Today is my day off. After we get Sarah changed and fed you can take us home. Just like you promised."

"I might have to be debriefed first," he replied, looking down at her.

"Nope, Jack said you can turn your report in when you're ready," Janet smiled. "So, you and Selmak are not getting out of that date so easily!"

Janet felt his back stiffen slightly when she mentioned the 'date' word. But he was sneaky, not letting his uneasiness show by changing the subject.

"So, is there an instruction manual on how to do this?" he asked holding up the clean diaper.

Because of what he and Selmak had just been through, Janet let it slide. But she didn't back off either. While she was giving them instructions and helpful hints on putting the diaper on, her hands didn't hesitate to help guide Jake's hands, with her own, as they put Sarah's diaper on…together.

By the time Sarah was in a fresh set of clothes she had had enough and was ready to eat. Her quiet fussiness had grown into all out tears and wailing. When it dawned on Jake that **Janet** was going to feed Sarah, he got extremely nervous, stammering over his words as he quickly made his way towards the door. Janet giggled to herself after he left as she settled herself down on a chair.

"Don't worry Sarah. Your Daddy will come around. I promise you," Janet cooed, getting Sarah comfortable for her feeding. "You just stay as beautiful as you are and he can't resist…either of us."

* * *

Selmak was so disappointed when Jake abruptly left Janet alone with the baby that she forgot to laugh at the klutz as he tripped over his own feet on his way out of the door. She had been having so much fun watching Sarah's little eyes roll back and forth from Jake to Janet as they were talking. Selmak even thought it was **so** cute the way Sarah was drooling all over her little hand that was half way in her mouth! 

'Jake, I wanted to watch Sarah eat! She is so adorable when she's eating.'

'Selmak, that would be so inappropriate!'

'Why?'

'I shouldn't have to explain it to **you**, Selmak the all knowing!'

'Jake, I do not understand why you are so nervous. Breastfeeding is a very natural function of a mother.'

'Really? You don't see how inappropriate it is for a man to be in a room with a mother while she's **breast**feeding her child when that man is **not** her husband or her lover?'

'No,' Selmak replied, knowing exactly what Jake meant.

She was purposely being a pain causing Jake threw his hands up in the air letting out a sigh of frustration as they entered their quarters. Selmak had to refrain from laughing at him. She only succeeded in annoying Jake even further because he **knew** she was trying not to laugh!

'I still do not see why you are so nervous about it,' Selmak continued. 'You yourself have seen them on several occasions. In fact, you seem somewhat obsessed with them!'

'**I am not obsessed**! And I have **never** seen Janet's breasts!'

'That's what you say now but I know what you're thinking!' Selmak snickered, knowing that would really get Jake going! She even paused for added effect before adding, 'You even thought they were quite nice!'

'Selmak!'

'Jake, there is nothing wrong the feelings you're having! They're perfectly natural. Janet's a beautiful woman.'

'Selmak…take a cold shower or something!'

Selmak giggle uncontrollably at him and Jake did his best to ignore her. But after a few moments, Selmak finally remained quiet so that Jake could calm down. She even respectfully closed her eyes while Jake quickly showered! However, she could only remain quiet for **so** long and she just **loved** to purposely tease him!

'I used to have breasts!' she commented as he was getting dressed making him drop his boots.

'Selmak, I know I'm your first male host,' he replied, quickly composing himself. 'But I **really** didn't need to hear that! Having your memories is bad enough!'

'Then you know they weren't as nice as Janet's…'

'For crying out loud!'

'Jake, what's the problem!'

'I don't' know! Janet was being just a little too touchy feely…it was making me nervous!'

'What did you expect? We almost didn't come home!' Selmak roared at him.

That silenced him.

'Jake, you need a good kick in the behind! All she's doing is trying to reach out to you…to us. She cares for us.'

'Are you one hundred percent positive it's us she's reaching out to? I do look exactly like her dead husband! And you look like her dead husband's pain ass, truly annoying, never knows when to keep her mouth shut symbiote!'

'Jake, you really need to pull your head out of your ass! I know you have doubts. I had them too. But what about taking a chance? The worst Janet could do is say no. And I do know when to keep my mouth shut!'

Jake sighed, sitting on the bed. Selmak could hear his thoughts. She did her job well today, setting things in motion. Jake loved Janet. He was just afraid…afraid of hurting Janet…afraid of losing her, much like he lost his wife. He didn't know if he could go through such an experience again. However, what he feared most was that Janet would never love **him** for who his is.

But Selmak knew how Janet felt about Jake now and knew he just needed a gentle nudge in the right direction to get over his fears. Selmak didn't see anything wrong with being the one to do the pushing. After a few subtle hints here, a subliminal message there, Jake and Janet will be together! Then everyone's happy! Selmak included!

'Let's go Jake, I'm sure Janet's waiting for us now.'

Jake nodded even though he didn't have to because he already mentally agreed with her.

Selmak would have given him a harder push about Janet but knew today was not the day. Today was already a rough enough day for Jake; a day they both knew would come and was the reason why they volunteered to drive Janet and Sarah home. A day where Jake was extremely happy Sarah was finally going home with her mother while at the same time he was also extremely downhearted because he would no longer be able to visit Sarah various times throughout the day. Even now, as he carried the baby seat through the tunnels of the SGC, with sleeping Sarah in it, his thoughts lingered on how much he was going to miss seeing the little baby on a daily basis.

When following Janet to the car, Selmak had to smile to herself. She could sense Jake's thoughts were also about Janet and how he was grateful for the chance to still see her on a regular basis at the SGC. The only problem was that every time Jake thought of Janet all those damn doubts of his kept popping up. The man was being unbelievably stubborn and refused to let them go, letting them churn in his mind over and over. Just like he was doing now!

Only now, because the roads were hazardous due to the snow and ice, Selmak couldn't tell him to let go of his fears and doubts. She couldn't tell him that everything was going to be just fine. She didn't want Jake to be distracted while he drove. Even Janet remained quiet.

Quiet, yet watchful.

While Jake's attention was focused on the road, Selmak could see what he couldn't and she saw Janet glancing over at Jake from time to time. Even smiling once and a while. Oh yeah, Selmak knew exactly how Janet felt towards Jake…how she felt towards them both. The problem was that Jake couldn't see it for himself. Selmak wanted to help him understand that Janet did see him for the man he was. But Jake wasn't the kind of man who couldn't be forced into anything.

That didn't mean that Selmak was going to give up. She knew Janet wasn't going to give up either. Selmak just prayed that Janet could be patient a little while longer to allow Jake the time to come around.

'What are you brewing in there?' Jake suddenly asked as he brought the car to a slow stop at a stop sign.

'Nothing, I was just listening to Sarah. Sounds like she's been drooling up a storm back there!'

The car moved again. What Selmak said wasn't a lie; she had been listening to Sarah making her baby noises. It was the only sound in the car other than the heater. Selmak really enjoyed the sound of that baby gurgling over her own drool. And when the opportunity presented itself, Selmak made Jake glance back to see that Sarah's eyes were wide open. Her curiosity was peaked and she appeared determined not to miss anything. And of course, the drool was flowing down her tiny chubby chin.

'See, told you she was drooling,' Selmak sighed.

Selmak felt Jake's smile and his mood improved for the rest of the drive. He even struck up a conversation with Janet about how much he missed the snow. Mentioning and making joke about how the Tok'ra always preferred desert planets and that the sand always ended up getting everywhere in his clothes and other unmentionable places! At least with the snow it could melt and Selmak kept him from getting cold!

Then, when they reached Janet's house, Selmak wished for a foot so she could give Jake a swift kick in his ass. He was back to his gloomy state, keeping Janet at arm's length. Bless Janet for not giving up on Jake and taking the initiative by wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Jake, it's alright," Janet smiled, pulling him into her house with one arm while holding Sarah in her other arm. "Sarah's your daughter too."

"But this is your home."

"Jake, you are more than welcome here," she insisted. "Come on, help me get Sarah settled into her room. You can stay as long as you want."

"Don't say that, you might have to kick me out!" he joked, following her up the stairs.

"I'm sure Selmak will take care of any bruises on your rear if I'm forced to kick you out!"

'Maybe you should tell her about the time you fell on that Arillian thorn bush!' Selmak giggled. 'And how you wouldn't let anyone pull the thorns from your ass!'

'I seem to recall, **you** were the one that tripped and fell. I wasn't in control of my body at the time!'

Selmak instantly stopped laughing. She purposely forgot about that **minor** detail. It was just so easy to blame Jake because he was kind of a klutz since blending with her. She firmly believed it was always his fault each time they were injured because she never had a klutzy host before. Or maybe it was because she was female and he was male and the two didn't always mesh?

No! Selmak was sure of it…Jake was a klutz. A klutz who was…

'Jake, what are you doing?'

'Nothing!' he replied quickly.

'You were looking at her legs!'

'I was not! She dropped the blanket! I was merely picking it up for her!'

'Then why are you blushing? Don't deny it! I can feel those cheeks are rosy!'

"Thanks Jake, can you get me another blanket for her?" Janet asked, attempting to suppress a smile.

"Sure," Jake replied.

'Jake, it's alright.'

'What?' he asked, rummaging through the dresser for the blanket he bought for the baby.

'The feelings you have for Janet.'

'I know they're alright! You keep reminding me!'

'She has feelings for us too,' Selmak added.

'Selmak, are you so sure about that?'

"Jake, why don't you get Sarah settled down," Janet said, moving to where Jake was standing. "I'll go downstairs and make us something to eat. It will be part of our date."

'Jake, don't be rude! Answer the lady! Or I'll answer for us both!'

"Uh…ok," he replied nervously.

"Good, come down when you're both ready!" Janet smiled, giving Jake's arm a gently squeeze.

'See! She does have feelings for us!' Selmak cheered after Janet left the room.

'I don't know, Selmak.'

'Baby steps Jake, we'll take baby steps.'

'Selmak, I'm not so sure we should even try.'

'You love her, don't you?'

'That's not the point. She still needs time to mourn her husband and her friends.'

'But you do love her.'

'Selmak…I'm so confused right now! I'm not seeing things clearly!'

Selmak sent him that warm fuzzy feeling of reassurance and he relaxed…a little. She could sense his confusion and doubts and understood them because she once shared them. But Selmak knew how Janet felt and Selmak knew once Jake was over his doubts he would see how Janet felt about him…about them.

'In time Jake, you'll see things more clearly. I promise.'


	6. Chapter Six

Author's notes: ' ' indicates Jake and Selmak speaking to each other; italics indicate Selmak is speaking aloud to Janet

* * *

Jake barely made it to Janet's house on time. Of course, Jake had to promise Jack he would turn in his report tomorrow as Jake was running out of the Gate Room. There had been barely enough time for a shower but he did it anyway making up for time by speeding on the streets. Luckily for him, because of the spring weather, the roads were now snow free. He was even luckier that he didn't get pulled over by the police because in his haste he left his wallet in his locker. 

Ever since Sarah came into his life, Jake has made the effort to keep all his promises, especially the promise to **never** be late. He knew he hadn't been the greatest father in the world when raising Mark and Sam, but he was endeavoring to improve himself for Sarah's sake. It was much easier this time around with Selmak there to always remind him, to keep him steady, and to constantly harass him when he's being an idiot.

And Selmak **was** there, surreptitiously planting her little seeds of romance in his mind about Janet too. Only Jake was onto his symbiote and never let those seeds blossom into an intimate relationship with Janet. He couldn't allow them to bloom if he was to remain in control of his feelings for Janet.

Plus, Jake wasn't blind to what Janet was doing either! The woman was **BOLD**! Whenever he was over, she **made** sure he stayed for dinner. Practically dragging him to the dining room table if she had too! Every so often, on such nights, Jake didn't make it back to the base until midnight or later because he and Janet were talking. And no matter how much Selmak whined, pleaded or begged, Jake fought her and himself to remain in control when with Janet, never allowing their conversations to progress into something more.

It's not that he didn't want something to happen. Jake **greatly** enjoyed Janet's presence and found her to be a more beautiful person each time he was with her. Though, each time with Janet was a struggle, a battle to keep his emotions for her in check. And each battle was getting harder to win and Jake knew his mind was losing the war against his heart.

Deep within Jake's heart, he loved Janet and would do anything for her, for Cassie, and for Sarah. And he would openly admit he loved Janet but only to Selmak. But what Jake couldn't tell Selmak, what was the driving force behind the doubts in his mind, was that he strongly believed that Janet had never let go of her own reality.

How could Janet ever see Jake for the man he was if she hadn't mourned Jacob properly?

True, Janet shed her tears for her husband and her friends but there was never a funeral. Having experienced the loss of his wife and many friends, Jake felt that a funeral provided some closure that enabled one to move on. This was something Selmak truly didn't understand and which was why she no longer shared his doubts. The life of a Tok'ra didn't really leave much time for funerals. It was pure survival, moving from one host to the next, moving from one planet to the next.

When he first blended with Selmak there wasn't even time to mourn Saroosh, Selmak's last host! Jake had been shocked and had mentioned it to Selmak. Her reply, "It's our way of life. A life I have lived for nearly two thousand years." Selmak wasn't being mean or cold hearted and had actually seemed rather melancholy when she told him; Jake even had felt her enduring love for Saroosh and how she had deeply mourned the nice lady in her own way. Selmak had simply stated a matter of fact to make him understand. Only Jake never got used to that part of the Tok'ra way of living. So he did what he had to do whenever they lost some of their friends. He was the reason why they performed a type of funeral ceremony on the Alpha site a couple of years ago.

At the time, Selmak was too busy bitching about having to heal his leg that she didn't have any objections to the funeral arrangements. Then later Selmak admitted that he did a beautiful thing. But Selmak was just as, if not more, stubborn than Jake in holding to ones beliefs; while she appreciated what he had done it didn't change her view. And Jake truly believed Janet need to move on before he could express his love to her or her love to him.

Holding that love inside wasn't at all easy and Jake was to a point where he desperately wanted…no needed, Janet to let go. Until Janet did so, Jake would scrap and struggle his way through each tormenting battle. He **had** to. No matter how strong his feelings for her were and for however long he had too, he had to keep up the fight.

In the meantime, all was not a loss, Jake was getting to know Janet very well and he was around often enough to be a true father to Sarah and not one of those weekend dads. The little baby was still smaller than the average baby her age but Sarah didn't know that. She was a little bundle of energy, always on the go now that she could crawl.

She was a handful for Janet alone who was so grateful for every second Jake could be there to help. Only problem was that Sarah absolutely adored Jake and grew even more rambunctious whenever he was around. Her shrieks grew louder and her giggle fits lasted longer whenever Jake was playing with her. He was thankful Selmak was there to help give him the energy to keep up with Sarah.

Today was no different. Jake arrived in the late morning to take care of Sarah while Janet and Cassie went shopping for the day. Throughout the day he and Selmak watched Sarah sleep, feed her, **repeatedly** changed her diaper like a pro, and played with her as she sat with her toys or crawled around her room. It was a rewarding and an exhausting day. Rewarding because Jake and Sarah's bond only grew that much stronger. Exhausting, mainling because Jake or Selmak hadn't rested in almost three days. They had come directly to Janet's house after a two day mission.

Jake had only taken a few catnaps during the mission while Selmak remained awake the whole time. The need to rest had finally become too much when, thankfully, Sarah had wound down for her afternoon nap. Jake fell asleep on the couch holding her on his chest, comfortably knowing that Selmak would wake him or take care of the baby if necessary.

"Jake…"

His eyes opened suddenly and he sat up with a start.

"Sarah!" he exclaimed seeing that she wasn't with him anymore.

"She's fine," Janet smiled, resting her hands on his shoulders to calm him. "Cassie's giving her a bath. Don't worry, Selmak was taking care of Sarah when we arrived. She told me that you hadn't slept for the past few days. Why didn't you tell me? Cassie and I wouldn't have been gone for so long."

"I couldn't back out on my agreement. You and Cassie had been looking forward to this day for some time."

Janet smiled, getting to her feet and Jake caught a whiff of her sweet perfume. He instantly heard a giggle from Selmak!

'Don't say a thing!' he warned Selmak who was being extremely quiet and calculating since he woke up..

She merely continued giggling softly in his mind. Jake could tell she was scheming something because he couldn't access **all** her memories during the time he had been sleeping. The only memories he could access were of Selmak making Sarah giggle hysterically by making fart noises on the baby's belly and her attempting to spoon feed Sarah some baby food!

No wonder Sarah needed a bath! From the memory, Jake could see Selmak was unsuccessful at getting the food in Sarah's mouth! Of course Sarah was being a wiggling, giggling target! Most of the food ended up on her face and in her hair! And no wonder his shirt felt damp and smelled of baby food too! Sarah managed to fling the food back at Selmak, laughing when she did it too!

'Selmak, pretend the spoon is a jet! That always works,' Jake advised her before turning his attention to Janet.

'Oh yeah! No wonder Samantha's a pilot!' Selmak snorted.

'Selmak, quiet, Janet's talking!'

"Well, I can't allow you to leave until you've eaten a good dinner," Janet grinned. "I hope you like Chinese food. I brought home enough to feed a squadron."

"I'm starving…I haven't eaten since yesterday," he said getting to his feet.

He immediately received disapproving looks from Janet as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"What!" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "Selmak regulates my metabolism, I can either eat as much as or as little as I want."

"You still need to eat regularly for **both** of you!"

"_Thank you, Janet! Nice to know **someone** cares about me_!" Selmak quickly commented.

"Selmak!" Jake complained out loud. "I **do** care about you!"

Janet just laughed at him.

"I do care about **her**!" he smiled to Janet, making her laugh even harder. "God only knows why!"

While Janet was laughing, Jake was readying himself for a good whack on the brainstem from Selmak. He had no doubt that she was a little irked by his last comment. Only to his surprise there was no whacking. Ok, she was really up to something!

'No scheming Jake, I just didn't want to disturb the playful mood you're in,' Selmak said to him as Janet was composing herself.

"Why don't you both go clean up, I'm going to see how Cassie's doing," Janet ordered with a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am!" he jokingly saluted, making her laugh so hard tears were rolling down her cheeks. "What? You happen to be the only one at Cheyenne Mountain whose orders I listen too!"

"You don't have to salute me!"

"Why not? You won't ever see us saluting Jack!"

"Just go clean up!" Janet laughed pointing towards the bathroom.

Jake merely smiled as he walked by, following her orders.

'Jake, were you flirting? I do believe you were flirting with her!' Selmak teased, making Jake roll his eyes.

'Selmak, you have that wrong, Janet's the flirt!'

'Yes…too bad you don't do something about that.'

'Selmak, don't start!'

'I didn't start anything. You're the one who's always thinking about Janet. I'm simply the co-pilot waiting for my captain to **DO SOMETHING**!'

Jake sighed closing the bathroom door. Selmak continued her rant. He pretended to listen but his thoughts were elsewhere. Selmak wanted him to do something. Janet wanted him to do something. Hell, even he wanted to do something! But until he was sure what Janet really wanted he did nothing and would continue to do…nothing.

He would remain a visitor in her home. Ok, a regular visitor who was there four, almost five days a week for the past few months. But still a visitor because he always left Janet's home and slept alone in his own bed in his quarters at the SGC.

Only tonight, during dinner and after, while sitting there listening to Janet and Cassie talk, Jake never felt so much like the outsider before. He knew he didn't really belong but Janet always made him feel like he belonged. Still, even though he was Sarah's father, he wasn't really a part of Janet's family. In his heart he wanted to be a permanent part of Janet's family.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm going to check on Sarah," he smiled politely, getting up from his chair.

"What's wrong Jake, too much girl talk for you?" Cassie teased.

"Something like that," he smiled.

Jake quickly darted his eyes in the other direction when he noticed Janet's questioning looks. And he made his exit before she could ask him the question.

When he was going up the stairs, Selmak asked, 'Why did you leave if you really wanted to be with them?'

'Selmak…it's not what I want that matters…I'm not really a part of her family, I'm just…a **visitor**.'

'Jake, if Janet didn't want you to be a part of her family, she wouldn't have asked you to stay for dinner on so many occasions.'

Jake sighed looking down at Sarah sleeping. Normally, he found it very relaxing when watching any of his babies sleeping peacefully. Their stillness often helped him to see things clearly. However, babies normally don't show up from alternate realities and turn one's life upside-down! Ever since Sarah and Janet arrived, Jake had never been so confused in his entire life and he doubted that he ever would see anything clearly again!

'Jake, what's **really** troubling you?' Selmak asked when he didn't respond to her.

"Jake?" a soft voiced called from the doorway of Sarah's room, interrupting his conversation with Selmak.

Turning, Jake saw Janet standing there in the doorway but he couldn't look at her. She was too beautiful. She was only wearing blue jeans and a blouse. But the way her long hair was down and flowed freely over her shoulders made her even lovelier. Too lovely to resist; which is why he **had** to turn away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't feel…comfortable sitting there while you two **women** were talking," he said, reaching down and adjusting Sarah's blanket even though it was fine.

"Jake, we need to talk. Come down stairs, please," Janet requested.

He forced himself to look at her then nodded.

'Jake, you need to relax!' Selmak said as Jake followed Janet down the stairs. 'Try drinking some more wine.'

'What's the point when you keep it from affecting me!' he growled at his alcohol inhibiting symbiote.

'I won't this time, promise!' Selmak crooned.

Jake contemplated for a moment then decided one…no two glasses of wine should do it!

"Janet, I'm going to get a glass of wine, do you want one?" he asked when she sat down on the couch.

"I'm a step ahead of you," Janet smiled reaching for the bottle that he didn't notice on the coffee table. "Come, sit down."

Jake sighed then moved to sit on the couch, purposely sitting at the far end **away** from Janet.

"Are you still tired?" she asked handing him his glass.

"A little," he sighed, and then took a long drink. "Where's Cassie?"

"She's gone to bed. She wants to get up early to study for an exam."

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked taking another drink.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Janet set her glass down as she moved to sit right next to him. Jake quickly gulped down the rest of the wine, as he was suddenly nervous by her closeness. Being the responsible hostess, Janet refilled his glass as she started to talk to him.

"I want to talk about you possibly getting a place in town. A home where you can take Sarah on your days off."

"I haven't had time to look for an apartment. If I'm not working, I'm here with Sarah…" he said then weakly added. "And you."

Jake felt like such a fool! Janet's beauty had a way of making him feel like an inexperienced kid who had no clue what to say to such a lovely woman! Even if it was to just make idle chatter.

'Selmak, the wine's not helping me relax,' he complained to his symbiote as Janet was going on about some apartments for rent nearby.

'That's because you are **so** tense and nervous that it's affecting me! Jake, you need to quit fighting your damn feelings!'

Janet continued talking as Jake drained his glass again. This time, Janet took the glass from him and set it on the table.

"Jake, I need you to understand something…"

Jake was obediently listening but he wasn't hearing her words. All he could hear was the sound of her voice. Though he wasn't intentionally ignoring her words! The sound of her voice was just **so**…hypnotic, as was the way her lips moved when she spoke. The way her face lit up when she smiled was pleasing and touched him deep inside when she looked at him. Her eyes seemed to have a sparkle in them when the soft light reflected on them. The way her wavy hair rested on her shoulders was extremely tempting to just run his fingers through.

Jake found her to be more intoxicating than the wine. Her beauty was too much for him making it difficult for him to even breathe. The past several months he had spent fighting his own feelings he had for Janet. Tonight, in this single moment, he wanted to give in to them…just once.

Without saying a word, he leaned in, tentatively pressing his lips against hers, not knowing if she would accept him or not. Just one kiss was all he wanted. He wasn't a greedy man. Just one exquisite, tender kiss to satiate his appetite.

Only he couldn't stop himself. He loved her. It was too hard for him to be with her and yet not **be** with her. Just being in her presence wasn't enough for him anymore. It was double hard because Selmak shared that love for Janet. The feelings Jake had were intense because of the symbiote's presence and because Selmak was always trying to push Jake into doing something with Janet other than just being friends.

Maybe that's why he couldn't stop himself. Maybe it finally was the wine he consumed. Or maybe it was Selmak playing with the chemical levels in his body. He didn't care and only grew bolder when Janet didn't resist him kissing her, daring to let his hand slip beneath her blouse onto the small of her back.

His kissing grew more passionate at the softness of her skin against his fingertips. The sensation was too exhilarating when combined with the sweet taste of the wine on her lips. The luscious fragrance of her perfume was too enticing as his lips slowly wandered down her neck. The tiny freckle she had on her chest **several** inches below her neck was just too irresistible **not** to kiss…

"Jake…" Janet whispered as her hands gently pushed against his chest.

"Janet, I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" he stammered breathlessly. "Please, forgive me…I shouldn't have…"

'**Selmak, why didn't you stop me**?' he cursed at his symbiote even while he was cursing himself for giving into temptation!

'Jake, you didn't want to stop!' Selmak laughed.

'Selmak!' he pleaded while desperately trying not to think about how close Janet was to him.

'Ok Jake, I'll admit there was this tiny voice, barely a whisper, deep within your mind murmuring **no** while **every** bit of the rest of you was practically SHOUTING **HELL** **YES**! I was simply going with the majority's decision!'

"Jake…" Janet smiled touching his face.

"Janet, please forgive me. I had no right to kiss you like that or any other way."

"Jake, it's ok," she sighed, cupping his face with her hands.

"Janet, please…" he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to fight his own body or fight what Selmak was making his body do. He was in such a euphoric haze he couldn't tell.

'Selmak, will you stop it!' he weakly barked at his symbiote.

Yes, he **weakly** begged Selmak to stop it because the truth was that he didn't want to stop! But he didn't want to offend Janet either!

'Jake, I told you, it's not me!' Selmak laughed at him even harder than before. 'And I'm **not** going to do a thing to stop you…loverboy!'

Janet's warm moist lips pressed against his, startling Jake. Confused, he opened his eyes to see she was smiling at him again.

"Jake, honey, I didn't stop you for the reasons that you're thinking," Janet purred.

"I don't understand," he admitted.

"Cassie has a tendency to get up in the middle of the night for a snack or something to drink. I would prefer if we went upstairs," Janet whispered into his ear, before she playfully tugged on his earlobe with her lips.

Jake blinked in surprised, and he could feel how overjoyed Selmak was. Hell, she was giggling and clapping like a schoolgirl! Although, he seriously doubted that Selmak was ever as innocent as a schoolgirl!

"Make sure you turn the lights off and lock the front door," Janet smiled, kissing him affectionately on the lips again.

Sitting there, with his mouth somewhat a gape, Jake watched Janet leave. Then he slowly did as he was told, turning the lights off in the living room and the kitchen, locking the front door.

Just before he was about to ascend the stairs, Jake suddenly heard soft purring. Looking around he didn't see a cat; he could have sworn Janet didn't even own a cat.

'Selmak?'

'Sorry, I was getting excited!' she giggled and Jake had a feeling she was blushing!

'Is that what a symbiote does during sex?'

'No, but it's what you imagined that I would do!'

Jake smiled. That was true. He had been thinking about it a lot lately, wondering what Selmak would do. Soft purring always seemed to come to mind.

'I promise to keep the purring as soft as a little kitten's purr. I don't want you to be distracted.'

'Yeah, I bet you don't!' he retorted, realizing that Selmak would **NEVER** blush!

'Jake, it's been decades!' she playfully whined. 'I can't help it if I'm a **little** anxious!'

'Alright! One question…are there any specific areas I should be paying attention too, other than the ones I already know about.'

'Actually, for a man, you are quite knowledgeable of a woman's physiology. But I do have a suggestion…**never** keep a lady waiting.'

'I do hope you're talking about Janet,' he said as he began climbing the stairs.

Selmak just giggled and purred. Her sounds were accompanied by a warm tingly sensation at the back of his neck that flowed down his spine. If she was this excited now, Jake was wondering how she was going to be later!

After a quick glance at Sarah sleeping in her crib, Jake finally made it to Janet's room. She was conveniently already under the covers and appeared to be waiting anxiously for him. He didn't need any goading from Selmak for him to do anything. He knew what to do after he closed the bedroom door.

There were still those lingering doubts in his mind. But it was his body he was listening to at the moment. Jake couldn't believe it, he felt like he was twenty years old again. He didn't realize how beneficial having a symbiote could actually be until he was with Janet!

And he was quite surprised when Janet's own insatiable appetite matched his own during their lovemaking. Each kiss, each caress, each stroke, all equally as passionate and intense. And yet each touch was never rushed or hurried, always slow, deliberate, affectionate and pleasurable. Each intended to make the moment last as long as possible.

Then, when Jake didn't think his ecstasy could reach a higher plateau, it did. All Janet did was call out his name during one of her many peaks in their passion. **His** name, Jake, **not** her husband's name, Jacob. In that moment, any doubts about her seeing him only as her late husband were extinguished and the flood gates of his emotions were flung wide open.

Each touch and kiss of Janet's was like fuel to his desire to love her even more. To tell her he loved her with his entire heart and soul. Jake didn't even care that Selmak was purring so loudly in his head that it was almost as deafening as a 747 roaring by. After all, host and symbiote are as one; his pleasure was her pleasure. And **together** they expressed their love for Janet.

At first it was a strange feeling. He would be kissing Janet but his hands weren't under his control. Then when he was controlling his hands, Selmak was kissing Janet. It took quite a few minutes to get the hang of it. The two of them weren't always on the same page and had to learn to work as a team. Janet even laughed at them a couple of times. Thankfully she understood what they were doing and allowed both Jake and Selmak to fumble around a bit until they began working in unison.

This time it was the three of them working together towards one common pleasurable goal. Only once it was achieved did their passion finally die down. With Selmak snoring softly in his head, Jake fell into an exhausted sleep pressing his chest against Janet's back with his arm around her.

* * *

Sam and her team sat quietly at the briefing table. She noticed how General O'Neill kept glancing at his watch every ten seconds and was waiting from him to ask the question on everyone's mind. 

The briefing was supposed to start at 0800. It was now 0815 and her father still hadn't shown up. That was so unlike him. He **was** always on time to the second for briefings and debriefings.

"Carter…"

"I haven't seen him, Sir," Sam answered before he asked the question about where her father was. "And he wasn't in his quarters when I arrived on base this morning."

"I'm sure Jake as an explanation for being late," Daniel suggested. "He would never purposely be late."

"But Jake always calls first," O'Neill sighed getting to his feet.

"You think something might have happened to him?" Daniel asked.

"I doubt it, Daniel. The NID have done enough of their own research on symbiotes, I don't think they would want Selmak," Sam said confidently.

"And if Jake was in an accident, we would have been notified by now," O'Neill said. "I'm going to make a phone call…for Jake's sake, he better have had an accident!"

"Would it not be prudent to call Dr. Fraiser?" Teal'c asked.

"I think that's what Jack's about to do," Daniel smiled.

"He was babysitting Sarah yesterday so Janet could take Cassie shopping, despite the fact that he was tired and hadn't had a chance to rest," Sam said.

"The symbiote could sustain him," Teal'c said.

"That may be true Teal'c, but a symbiote does need to rest too. Especially the Tok'ra symbiotes because they don't use a sarcophagus," Sam countered, as Jack was returning from his office. "Sir?"

"I just talked with Cassie. She said Jake's not feeling well and is using one of his sick days," Jack explained with a look of amusement on his face. "I believe you owe me, Daniel."

Sam saw Daniel pull his wallet out and hand the General a hundred dollar bill.

"You're not doing so good Daniel," O'Neill smiled taking the bill. "Two bets in a row you lost, better quit gambling."

"I can't believe you guys bet on my father getting together with Janet!"

"Carter, it was all in good fun," Jack smiled.

"No…I'm upset you didn't even include me!"

* * *

A phone ringing in the distance woke her but seemed to stop after one or two rings. Janet couldn't tell. As her senses slowly awakened she could hear Jake's gentle snoring near her ear. She missed that sound and she missed the warmth of a man's body cuddled against hers. She missed the feeling of a strong arm wrapped around her or the hand she held close to her chest. 

When she lost her husband her bed was so empty and lonely, she longed to hold him one last time. Then, when she nearly lost Jake, she was filled with a different longing, a desire that **finally** came to pass and hopefully would endure.

Janet yawned and slowly stretched. Then she gently turned over beneath his arm, being extra careful to not wake him. Looking at him, she could see he was in an extremely deep sleep. She smiled letting her fingertips move slowly through his chest hairs. She saw more closely the physical differences he had from the Jacob in her reality. For instance, there were scars on Jake's chest. Jacob didn't have any of those. And being a medical doctor, Janet recognized them as scars from bullet wounds Jake acquired long ago. He had told her once that he was in Black Ops for a portion of his career. Jacob was only a pilot.

Her fingertips even gently touched the scar on his forehead. It was something she always did with Jacob and now would do with Jake. Once she looked beyond the similarities, she was able to see the man Jake really was and fell in love with him.

And since this was a different reality and a different man, Janet had restrained from going after him. She flirted with him on occasion but just enough to send him little messages. Ok, so she flirted with him a lot! She didn't want him to receive any mixed messages. And she did so knowing what kind of man he was. She knew he had to come to her on his own terms because of his doubts but she didn't see anything wrong with trying to erase those doubts.

Janet tried to do everything she could to make sure Jake would have no doubts in his mind that she saw him for who he was. And she had thought he no longer had any doubts when he finally kissed her and came to her bed last night. But it wasn't until during their lovemaking that his doubts were finally snuffed out.

All Janet did was involuntarily call out his name into his ear during an intensely pleasurable moment. Then immediately after, Jake began speaking to her between his kisses, telling her how much he loved her. How he loved everything about her, her voice, her hair, her beauty for the person she was, even how soft her skin felt when pressed against his. And Selmak, he never forgot to mention how much the symbiote loved her too. Together they poured all of their love into her and she in turn showed them both how much she loved them.

Janet was pleasantly surprised at how passionate the pair was. Not that her husband and symbiote weren't passionate. They **both** loved life and lived it to the fullest. But Jake's passion was different from Jacob's. Jacob had never experienced some of the pain that Jake did. Jacob lost his wife but a year before he was implanted with a symbiote. Jake only had his wife for fifteen short years, less than half the time Jacob had his, and Jake hadn't loved a woman since then. Plus, Janet's Jacob and Selmak were never tortured, not even Selmak when she was in previous hosts. Janet was sure being tortured made one look at life a little differently, especially when you came out of it grateful to be alive.

The differences resulted in Jake and Selmak's passion being much more intense. Their kiss was longer and deeper. Their touch was more affectionate and lingering. Nothing was ever rushed or hurried. Everything orchestrated to communicate how deeply they loved her without ever speaking the words.

Looking at them now, she knew she loved them both and loved them as deeply as she did their counterparts.

"I do love you," she whispered, moving her hand around his neck, gently stroking where Selmak was located at the back of his neck. "Both of you."

The sensation didn't wake them. Neither did her soft kiss against their lips. Janet doubted that anything would wake them at the moment. Both mentioned that they were so exhausted that they could sleep for a week. Not wanting to disturb their much needed slumber, Janet slowly slipped out from beneath their arm and from under the covers.

While Janet was putting her robe on Sarah's cries sounded on the baby monitor. Janet was beginning to wonder when Sarah was going to wake up. It was well past eight in the morning and past her feeding time.

When Janet arrived in the nursery, she was mildly surprised that Cassie was already there.

"Sorry, Mom," Cassie smiled. "I was trying to get to her before she woke you up."

"It's alright," Janet smiled taking Sarah into her arms. "How's my baby girl? Wet diaper I see. Mommy will fix it then you can eat."

Cassie handed Janet some fresh clothes and a diaper after Janet set Sarah down on the changing table. Sarah, as usual, kicked about making things as difficult as possible for her mommy. Of course, giggling and gurgling the entire time!

"Mom, Jack called asking for Jake. Apparently, Jake had a briefing this morning."

"Why didn't you wake us?"

"I didn't want to wake you guys," Cassie smirked. "So, I told Jack that Jake wasn't feeling well."

"What?" Janet laughed, as she made sure Sarah's fresh diaper was snuggly on.

"Yeah, Jack thought it was funny, a man with a symbiote in his head calling in sick! He said to tell Jake not to worry, the mission would be rescheduled."

"Thanks honey, I'll be sure to give Jake the message," Janet smiled, as she buttoned up Sarah's one-piece pajamas.

Sarah was through having her fun. Her bottom lip puckered up, big tears formed in her eyes, and her mouth opened to let out a wail telling her mommy she was hungry.

"Shh, in a moment baby," Janet cooed, holding Sarah close with one arm while grabbing a blanket from the crib with her other hand.

"Mom, I'm glad you and Jake finally got together. Now you can both be happy," Cassie said, hugging her Mom. "You should have him move in, so you can be together all the time. I think he would like that. I know Sarah would."

"What about you, honey?" Janet asked, rocking Sarah in an attempt to quiet her down.

"I like Jake. He's a good guy. And…the sooner you two get together, the sooner you'll get married…and the sooner Sam and I become sisters!"

"Cassie!"

"What? Jake loves you! I see it in his eyes when he watches you and thinks no one's watching him. Besides, I'm starting College in a couple of months. It will be nice to know you won't be alone in this house."

"Just remember, it's your house too and you're welcome home any time."

Cassie smiled, "Thanks Mom. I won't forget."

"Are you still going to your friend's house to study?" Janet asked as they walked out of the nursery.

"Yeah, I'll be home in time for dinner."

"Call if you need a ride, honey."

Janet hugged and kissed Cassie goodbye then head back to her bedroom. Sarah hadn't stopped crying but the volume of her cries diminished because she realized that at any second she was about to get what she wanted. Her cries didn't even wake Jake either. He was still exactly how Janet left him. He was even still snoring. And Janet didn't want to wake him, so she sat in the rocking chair maneuvering Sarah into feeding position. From there, Janet could continue watching Jake sleep while feeding Sarah.

"There you go," Janet cooed to Sarah who suckled eagerly on her mother's breast. "Try not to…ow…Sarah! That hurt!"

Sarah continued feeding, unaware that her eagerness caused mommy some discomfort. Compared to all that Janet had been through, she didn't mind a little bit of discomfort. Besides, with Sarah's teeth coming in, Janet was going to start bottle feeding Sarah more often now and get her on some baby food. So, the only biting Janet would soon have to worry about would be from Jake. The man loved to nibble!

Speak of the devil, Janet saw that Jake finally moved. He looked like he was trying to snuggle against a body that wasn't there. When he didn't find her, he opened his eyes. When those dark brown eyes of his locked onto hers her stomach quivered. Janet had been waiting so long to see that look in his eyes. He loved her; she could see it in his eyes. A long sigh escaped from him as a smile grew on his face. Yes, there was no misunderstanding that look of pure affection he had towards her.

Janet didn't want to disappoint him, so she got up and was careful to not disturb Sarah's eating as she moved to sit beside him on the bed.

"What a wonderful sight…my two lovely angels," he grinned, sitting up beside her. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she said as he kissed her lips.

"How are you doing?" he asked, in between him kissing her cheek and neck.

"A little tired, but I'm fine," Janet sighed. "What about the two of you?"

"Selmak's still sleeping but we're both fine," he whispered, kissing her ear.

Janet was only mildly disappointed when he stopped kissing her. But she felt his arm wrap around her and she willingly let him snuggle against her. Nothing but joy filled her heart as she listened to Jake talking softly to Sarah, telling the little darling how much he loved her too. Sarah was intent on getting her fill but she did look in Jake's direction and gave him a quick little smile.

"I think, Sarah and I could get used to you being here like this on a regular basis," Janet said.

"Subtle, aren't you?"

"Jake, I've waited** long** enough for you to come around. I have no intention of letting you and Selmak out of my life. You're place is **here**…with me, Cassie, and Sarah."

"Janet, moving in with you girls is a big step…"

"But after last night I thought…"

"I do love you! Last night was beyond wonderful! Selmak and I both hope there will be more nights like it."

"Then why not move in?" Janet asked, closing her robe and maneuvering Sarah into the burping position. "If you love me and I love you. You're not having doubts again, are you?"

"No, those doubts are gone now."

"Then why?"

"Janet, do you even know what my doubts were? And why I've had them for so long?" he countered.

"I assume you thought I only saw you as my late husband. But I don't! Not anymore! You and Selmak are different from the Jacob and Selmak in the reality I came from and I love you both just as much as I loved them! For taking so long, I just assumed you were being stubborn."

"I was being stubborn and when I was first making love to you, I still had my doubts. But you never did anything to totally relieve me of my doubts."

"What?" Janet shot back at him in disbelief, cradling Sarah in her arms now.

"I'm sorry! That came out wrong," he quickly explained.

Janet was really confused and was beginning to get a little upset. She thought she had done everything short of dragging him into her bedroom to convey her feelings towards him and Selmak. She always invited him for dinner in the hopes that something like last night would happen. In the beginning he would accept then be on his way after dinner. Then as the months passed, he slowly opened up to her. Some of those evenings they spent talking late into the night. But he always left!

"Janet, don't think I haven't noticed all the things you've done for Selmak and me over the past few months," Jake continued, moving so he could look into her eyes. "We definitely noticed. On several occasions it was very difficult to leave you. Last night…I finally gave into temptation!"

He paused taking her face in his hands.

"But Janet…there's one thing you never did. This one thing was part of the reason why I still had my doubts. I don't blame you. Many in your position probably would have done the same thing, me included."

"Jake, I don't understand," Janet said shakily.

"Janet, my love, my sweet angel," he replied hugging her and Sarah closely. "You never let go! I know you loved him and I know you loved your friends. But you never let them go. Like I said before, I don't blame you. Why let them go when they were all here? Right?"

Janet wept. He was right. She never let them go. She never properly mourned her husband or her friends. It was difficult in the beginning but then Janet found that it so much easier to go from one reality to the other that it made some of the pain easier to bear.

"Shh, don't cry," he cooed, kissing her on each eyelid before kissing her lips. "I do love you. And I do know that you love me."

"And Selmak!"

"And Selmak," he smiled, wiping her tears away. "But I do believe that before we start a new life together as a family, you should bring closure to your old one. I think Jacob, Selmak, and your friends from your reality deserve a proper farewell."

Janet only wept even harder. Even Sarah started to cry at her mommy's distress. Jake didn't say anything but merely held them both against his chest when he lay back down. His hands felt soothing as they rubbed her back but they didn't sooth her feelings.

Her feelings of guilt were overwhelming. Guilt for not even giving her husband or her friends the funeral they deserved. Guilt for making Jake and Selmak have to suffer for so long.

"Do you think Jack can arrange something?" she sobbed.

"Yes, I'm sure he can," Jake said slowly, then quickly but gently moved her to the side before jumping out of bed. "Shit! Janet, **I'm so sorry**, but I have to go!"

"Jake…" Janet started to laugh as he frantically gathered up his clothes off the floor.

"Janet, this isn't funny! I'm late…**really** late for a briefing! I've never been late for a briefing during my entire military career!"

"Jake, it's alright! Jack called. Cassie said you were sick. The mission's been rescheduled."

"What? Cassie…said I was sick?" he asked in disbelief.

"Jake, your jacket and car keys were still on the chair by the door. It wasn't hard for her to figure out you spent the night. She was covering for you. And, Jack…well of course he totally understood!"

Jake shook his head, smiling. Then he quickly climbed back under the covers pulling Janet and Sarah into his arms again.

"Besides, you moving in was Cassie's idea," Janet explained. "She and everyone else at the SGC have been waiting for us to get together! So you see…I'm not letting you go so easily."

"Ok, I'll stay," he sighed. "Do you want me to talk with Jack about the arrangements?"

"No, I'll do them. It's my responsibility. But…"

"What is it?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

"Will you be there with me and Sarah?"

"Whenever you, Sarah…or Cassie need me or Selmak, we'll be there…always…we promise."

They were true to their word. When Janet needed them most they were there for her. She didn't realize how much Jake was right until she was standing there with Sarah in her arms at the funeral ceremony. Janet thought she had cried all her tears. But she couldn't stop crying during the funeral. Jake had handed Janet a tissue but she took his whole arm instead. He didn't complain one bit and let her soak his jacket.

Nor did he complain about her weeping on his shoulder after he asked her to marry him! WOW, what a romantic night that was! Jake had arranged for Sam and Jack to baby-sit Sarah so that he and Janet could go out to dinner. Janet was so surprised when Jake suddenly got down on his knee and proposed. Janet burst into tears of happiness when he asked. And of course, she accepted his proposal without hesitation.

Jake had been so thrilled about her answer he could barely contain his excitement. Hell, Janet couldn't contain hers either. Selmak, being the voice of romantic reason, quietly whispered in Janet's ear that Jake had just gotten a credit increase on his Gold Card and that there was a FOUR star hotel a block down the street where she had already made a reservation! Both Janet** and** Jake were surprised but were eager to take advantage of the situation!

Even though it's been several weeks since that night, Janet still smiled whenever she thought about that evening.

"Selmak's wondering if you're day dreaming again," Jake teased pulling Janet away from clearing the dishes off the kitchen table and into his arms.

Janet didn't have a chance to answer because he kissed her, long and deep.

"Shouldn't you two be saving that for the honeymoon or something?" Sam said.

Their lips reluctantly parted but Jake didn't let Janet out of his embrace.

"That's **three** of us and we're practicing for the wedding!" Jake smiled.

"Really, Dad, every time I walk in a room, when you **three** are alone, you're **always** practicing!" Sam laughed.

"Oh, what were you and Jack doing in the living room while we were cutting Sarah's Birthday cake?" Jake countered making Sam blush.

"Well at least we weren't putting a show on for Sarah!" Sam shot right back at him.

"Sarah doesn't mind when we kiss in front of her, see?" Jake said and they all looked to Sarah who was sitting in her high chair.

Sarah wasn't even paying attention to them! She was too busy having fun with a piece of her chocolate Birthday cake by smashing what was left of it on her tray. She already had frosting speared on her cheeks and cake crumbs in her hair. Janet seriously doubted that Sarah even ate much of her cake and decided that it was probably for the best. She didn't want Sarah too spoiled! Bad enough Selmak gave the baby sweets behind Janet's back!

"Sarah, you're supposed to eat the cake, not wear it!" Janet chuckled.

Sarah looked up and gave them all a huge chocolate smile.

"I'll clean her up," Jake smiled, giving Janet a quick kiss before pulling Sarah out of her high chair. "I see you enjoyed your cake little girl!"

"Uh oh!" Sarah said when cake crumbs fell all over the floor.

"Uh oh is right! Janet, we need to consider getting a dog! Saves Selmak and me from cleaning up some of the messes Sarah makes on the floor!" Jake grinned.

"Just go, Jake. I'll clean up the mess," Janet smiled, gently pushing him towards the door. "You don't want to miss the second half of the football game."

"Come on Sarah, let's go watch some football! I think I'll put you in one of your new pretty dresses after I clean you up! Would you like that?"

Jake was making Sarah giggle uncontrollably as they left the room which made Janet laugh and shake her head as she started clean up the cake crumbs off the floor.

"Janet, I don't know if I've ever thanked you," Sam said, helping Janet clean.

"For what?" she asked, throwing away the napkins.

"For making my father happy," Sam explained. "It's been so long since I've seen him this happy…I just wanted to say thank you."

"You're welcome but its Jake **and** Selmak who have made **me** very happy. A year ago today my world ended. When I first came into this reality, I never thought I would find that kind of love again or find a father for Sarah. But I found them both…just like Jacob and Selmak wanted me to."

Sam smiled and sat down at the table. Janet noticed Sam had this far away look in her eyes. It made Janet smile as she quickly cut them both some cake.

"How are you feeling Sam?" Janet asked, handing Sam a piece of cake and sitting across from her friend. "I haven't seen you eat much today."

"I'm fine," Sam sighed.

But Janet knew better and gave Sam a long stare.

"Janet, I'm fine. Really!"

To prove her point, Sam put a big bite of cake in her mouth. Janet merely smiled and patiently waited for Sam to swallow her food.

"So when are you going to tell Jack about the baby?" Janet asked, deciding it was better to be blunt about the subject…like always.

Sam's bottom jaw just dropped. If it hadn't been connected to the rest of her head it would have hit the table.

"Sam, I'm a Doctor and a mother! I know all the signs," Janet laughed. "And I know you! **You are your father's daughter**!"

Sam blushed in excitement that someone else knew her secret.

"I only just found out yesterday," Sam smiled blissfully. "I haven't figured out how to tell him yet."

"Best to come right out with it when you both are alone! Just like I did!" Janet smirked.

It took a moment but Sam caught on.

"You too!"

"Yes, you should have seen Jake's face! I had to laugh at him! That poor man! Selmak decided that since we were already getting married, that there wouldn't be any problem in me getting pregnant before hand. She could care less if Jake was old fashioned or not!"

"**She!**"

"Oh Crap! Sam, **please**, don't tell Jake! I promised him I would never tell anyone about Selmak!"

"Don't worry Janet, I won't tell," Sam laughed uncontrollably. "Somehow, I think I've always known Selmak was female. There were too many times my Dad was…more cuddly than he normal self."

"So, how far along are you?"

"Six weeks."

"Four weeks for me," Janet smiled rubbing her belly.

"Four weeks? That means…"

"Yeah, right after Jake and Selmak's last off world mission, the one where you and them almost didn't come home alive. I guess that's why Selmak didn't see any harm in letting me get pregnant."

"Janet, you know the risk every time we go off world."

"I know Sam…but I was so grateful Jake and Selmak decided to **not** take those chances anymore! Do you know what a relief that was to me? Especially now that I'm pregnant! I no longer have to worry about them. I love them too much. Plus, I no longer had to worry about Sarah growing up without a father."

Janet paused, quickly drying her tears. She didn't want Jake or Selmak to suddenly waltz in and see her crying. Her tears always upset them both so much.

"I just wish Selmak had discussed it with both Jake and me first before letting me get pregnant!" Janet laughed making Sam smile. Then Janet seriously said, "Your baby will make you realized that some things are worth sacrificing. I know Jack wishes you would stop going on off world missions. Your father does too."

Sam reached across the table and took hold of Janet's hand.

"I've put in for a transfer already," Sam smiled. "Jack's retiring and we're moving next week when you and Dad…**and** Selmak are on your honeymoon."

"Where will you be going?" Janet sadly asked.

"Area 51," Sam smiled, squeezing Janet's hand gently. "I understand there's a new **three** star General in charge there!"

Now it was Janet's turn to be surprised.

"Jake received the phone call from George last night! He takes over a few days after we get home from the honeymoon!"

"I know! General Hammond called to tell me. He suggested I go there to keep an eye on my father and to keep the family together."

"The family," Janet said sadly. "Too bad Jake can't share his happiness with his own son. It tears Jake apart each time he visits Mark and the grandkids. He wishes so much that he could tell his own son about Sarah and me."

Sam smiled, "Some wishes come true."

Before Janet could question what Sam meant, Sam's cell phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Carter…Yes, we're all here. Thank you, Sir…That sounds like an excellent idea. Ok…Bye."

Sam's smile grew even bigger.

"What?" Janet asked as the front doorbell rang.

"Come on, Janet…you don't want to miss this!" Sam said grabbing Janet's hand and dragged her out of the kitchen.

She and Sam arrived just as Jake was opening the front door. Sarah, Jake's shadow, was standing right beside her daddy holding onto his pant leg, cleaned and wearing a pretty pink dress. Janet couldn't see who was outside but Jake's mouth fell open and he had this look of confusion like he didn't know what to do or what to say. He did manage to quickly pick up Sarah.

"Oh, my God, Dad…she's **so** adorable!" Mark said excitedly, stepping through the doorway. "I got to hold her! Can I hold my baby sister?"

Jake just stood there, still speechless but handed Sarah, who suddenly had a worried look on her face, over to Mark. While Mark was admiring his little sister Janet quickly joined Jake at his side, wrapping her arm around his waist. The contact seemed to snap Jake out of his stupor.

"Mark, what…how…?"

"Perhaps, I can answer that question."

"George?" Jake asked.

"It was my wedding present to you, Jake," George smiled. "The only one I could think of that you really wanted. So, I got permission from the President to give security clearance to your son and his wife."

"Yeah, George told me all about what you've been doing the past several years," Mark explained. "He even told me about the Quantum Mirror and about you, Janet. I know everything. I'm so happy for you Dad. And…I'm proud of all you've been doing. I know I don't say stuff like that…I'm not really that good at it when I'm talking to you."

"Sounds familiar," Sam said.

Janet turned to see her and Jack standing close by, hand in hand.

"George also said, you would explain to me about Selmak," Mark added. "Apparently, he's someone very important to the family?"

Sam let a giggle slip and Janet gave her a quick glare. Luckily Sarah started crying, reaching for Jake, and distracted everyone from Sam's outburst. Sarah even wailed 'daddy' as loud as she could for emphasis. Mark smiled, immediately placing Sarah back in Jake's arms where she instantly quieted down but clung onto her daddy tightly. Janet wasn't surprised at all by Sarah's crying. She wasn't accustomed to strangers holding her yet.

"Are you going to say anything, Dad?" Mark asked.

Jake didn't hesitate and pulled his son close with one arm.

"I'm so glad you're here, son," Jake said and Janet saw there were tears in his eyes. "What about Melissa, does she know?"

"Yes, George told us both the whole story at the same time," Mark smiled moving out of his father's embrace. "She and the kids will be up next weekend for the wedding, we all will be. I must say we were both…shocked and amazed by what you and Sam have been doing. We were even happy when George told us about Janet being back. I thought she was a nice lady…I mean she is a nice lady!"

"Don't worry, Mark. I used to be confused too!" Jack commented making everyone laugh.

"Where are my manners?" Janet asked. "Come in! Sit down! George, you too!"

"Janet…I have to apologize," Mark said as she ushered him and Jake into the living room. "Melissa and I…well we only met you…the other you a couple of times and the kids never met the other you so we didn't tell them that Janet had died. We didn't attend the funeral so we saw no need to tell them. So, telling them about you and dad was easy but…"

"What did you actually tell them?" Jake asked when Mark hesitated.

"Well, they know their grandpa's getting married to her…and…well…they're already calling her granny Janet," Mark smiled nervously.

Jake smiled and looked like he wanted to laugh hysterically. Sarah, on the other hand was a lot like her mother and never held back, suddenly burst into a good laugh making everyone in the room laugh, Janet included.

"You had better not laugh, Jake Carter," Janet warned with her bright smile. "Otherwise, there will be no more practicing!"

"Practicing what?" Mark asked.

"This," Jake said, then quickly planted a kiss on Janet's lips.

Only Janet didn't let him go. Hell, he didn't want her too! Besides, she was too happy to let the moment end, happy to be deeply in love with this man and his symbiote, happy for the new life ahead of her. And especially happy for the new life she carried within her.

"Mark, George, why don't we go into the kitchen," Janet heard Jack say after he cleared his throat. "We have cake and ice cream. Sam maybe you could…"

Janet felt Sarah being lifted from Jake's arms and Sam was cooing to her baby sister as she carried her away. Then Jake's arms wrapped around her but Janet could tell it was Selmak's touch while Jake was kissing her.

"Selmak…not below the deck when we have company!" Janet warned, while still kissing them.

"_It wasn't me_!" Selmak exclaimed, moving back, flashing this oh so innocent smile. Only Janet knew better!

"There's no fooling me, even when you **try** to imitate the way Jake grabs my behind!"

"_But I…"_

"Selmak…shut up!" Janet ordered then went back to kissing them.

After a very long moment, Jake managed to separate his lips from hers.

"Janet…I need to catch my breath!" Jake gasped.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment," Janet smiled, snuggling against his chest.

"Don't be sorry…Selmak and I enjoyed it…**very** much!"

"I'm glad you both did."

"_So, how do we tell Mark about me_?" Selmak asked, stroking the back of Janet's head.

"We tell him the truth, that you're a symbiote who saved Jake from dying of cancer. And that the two of you have been gallivanting about the galaxy ever since!"

"And about Selmak being female?" Jake asked.

"That will be **our** little secret," Janet grinned, caressing Jake's face.

"_Good, the less people who know the better_!" Selmak sighed in relief. "_I just hope Sam can keep it from Jack!_"

Janet shot Selmak a look of mock surprise.

"_That little giggle of hers, told me you two girls were up to more than just baby talk in that kitchen_!"

"It just slipped out when I was tell Sam about the baby…I'm sorry," Janet laughed. "It's your entire fault! You were the one that let me get pregnant!"

"_Well, neither you nor Jake were complaining at the time_!"

"That's because we had no idea what you were up to!"

Selmak just gave her a devilish grin.

"_Still, I hope Sam can keep it quiet. Both Jake and I couldn't live through such humiliation from Jack_!"

"Both of you?

"_Yes, Jake would hear it from Jack and I would have to hear it from Jake! I hate it when Jake complains…gives me a headache!"_

"But in the end, it's always my head that hurts!" Jake whined making Janet laugh uncontrollably.

Jake just started longingly at her for a moment until she stopped laughing. He didn't say anything as his fingers caressed her cheek. A warm, loving smiled shined on his face when he exhaled slowly.

"What?" Janet asked.

"Have we said how much we love you today?"

"You say it every time you look at me," she smiled, caressing his face. "I can see it in your eyes. I can feel it in your touch. I love both of you, too."


End file.
